


Something to Protect

by Haprilona



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Eventual Romance, Expanding on minor in-game lore, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, More indepth family relationships, Overcoming fears, Slightly AU: meeting as teenagers, lots of headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haprilona/pseuds/Haprilona
Summary: It didn't take more than the sight of fresh blood spilling for her resolve to crumble. Rosa swallowed back bile, its bitter taste causing her vision to blur with tears. Quickly wiping the water from her eyes, she clenched her jaw and continued to work. She had to be strong.The story how Rosa chose to become a white mage for Cecil's sake. [Slightly AU]





	1. Cure

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa's relaxed day in the woods practising archery takes a surprising turn.

"Dear, are you certain you will be alright on your own? I could ask Cid or his daughter to check on you daily-"

"Really, mother, I'll be _fine_!" The encouraging push from Rosa was rewarded with a humorous chuckle, but Joanna wasn't ready to leave just yet.

"You can't fault me for worrying. You'll be all on your own for a whole week! I realise you're a big girl now, but ever since your father…" Joanna trailed off with a soft sigh. It had been years since her husband's untimely death yet a mere mention of him was enough to open old wounds and unveil the grief she tried so hard to hide from others.

Not wanting her mother's good mood ruined, Rosa gently cut in. "Our neighbours already promised to help me with anything I can't handle and besides, I'll be spending most of my days in the castle. I can always stay in the students' quarters."

Instantly perking up, Joanna put her hands on her hips and sternly peered down at her daughter. "Be sure to study hard. I want to come home and witness you cast at least one curative spell." Rosa stifled a groan. "And I really needn't say this, but do not take any strangers into the house under any circumstance. You can bring classmates to study with you during daylight hours, but I want everybody out by nightfall. Understand?"

Crossing her arms, Rosa huffed lightly. "Yes, mother."

"And I know you'll run into the woods to practise archery the moment I'm out of sight-" A small smirk tugged at the blonde youth's pink lips. Her mother knew her all too well. "-but at the very least stay within the townguards' sight in case there's wild beasts."

Rosa could handle a goblin or two just fine. She needed the solitude and respite her practise grounds offered from unwanted commentary such as how a highborn lady should stick to strumming harp strings rather than bowstrings. But to give her mother false comfort, she dutifully repeated. "Yes, mother."

"Good girl. I'll be back before you know it and I'll be sure to bring you a bottle of that Troian perfume you so like."

With a final embrace Joanna bid farewell to her daughter and hurried to the Baron docks, her purple cloak and honey brown locks disappearing behind passing townsfolk. Once a quarter hour had passed and Rosa was certain her mother had left for good, she flung herself back inside, nearly ran downstairs to the basement and pulled a dusty cloth aside to reveal an ordinary looking wooden chest. Its lid opened with a creaking protest that usually made the young girl cringe in irritation, but today she didn't have to worry about being found out.

Carefully she set her late father's old belongings aside to pull out an archery glove, her trusty bow and quiver along with an extra bowstring she liked to keep on her person when going out, just like her father had taught her. The chest was one of the only safe hiding places her mother wouldn't dare search and Rosa readily took advantage of it. Joanna may have been relatively lax when it came to Rosa's comings and goings, but she wasn't particularly fond of her daughter's archery hobby, an activity the young girl had taken interest in as a child when her father had taken her to see the annual archery tournament.

Making sure the door was locked on her way out, Rosa strolled with a spring in her step past the protective stonewalls and bored gateguards to enter the nearby forest where she had built her private training grounds. A recent storm had blown some of the self-made targets high up between the tree branches to dangle out of her reach while the rest were scattered across the field. With a long-suffering sigh, Rosa began to retrieve her targets; empty bottles, rotting pieces of wood, tattered sackcloths, discarded toys. Anything she could paint a bullseye on worked.

Once she had recovered all of the targets, Rosa closed her eyes and began to chant under her breath. The shabby toy that once might've resembled a chocobo chick slowly lifted from the grassy forest floor and hovered as if hanging in the air by invisible threads. With another mumbled chant accompanied by tell-tale twirling flashes of magical light, the toy began to rapidly move from side to side like a harmless pendulum. Satisfied, Rosa opened her eyes and smirked.

Her mother might have thought her completely hopeless when it came to white magic, but it was more a matter of selectiveness. Rosa had no interest in learning curative spells that required staring at festering wounds and studying the dark side of all things anatomy-related, all the while praying she wouldn't empty the contents of her stomach on the person who had the misfortune of being her patient. Spells like float and haste came to her much easier, especially because she had immediately known where to put said spells to use. Deeming her target ready, Rosa jogged to the other side of the shooting range. With practised ease she strung the bow before nocking, drawing and taking aim.

Her concentration was broken by the rustle of a panicked flock of birds taking flight followed by muffled shouts. Lowering her bow and arrow, she turned to face the direction of the disturbance. The desperate tone of the voices indicated a fight had broken out. Perhaps some foolhardy pages inspiring to become squires had taken their mock training too deep into the woods and encountered the resident goblins. Wouldn't be the first time children snuck past guards to test their own mettle and limits outside the safety of citywalls. Rosa was already taking a step in the opposite direction to get one of the gateguards to handle the situation when a pained, distinctly masculine scream froze her in her tracks. Before realising what she was doing, her nimble legs were already taking her closer to the source of sounds, bow tightly clenched in her small fist.

Rosa reached the end of the forest and saw several floating eyes fluttering like vultures over a pair of armed men. Without a second thought, she knelt down on one knee and took aim. The undergrowth granted her excellent cover while the flying amphibians had none, exposed as they were in the clearing. The first arrow pierced the nearest floating eye's wing. It flapped uselessly in circles with its remaining wing before falling heavily on the forest floor. The man who had been hovering protectively over his wounded companion immediately sprung into action and cleaved the creature's round body with his blade. Not taking any time to gloat over her first successful hit on a live target, Rosa instead released another arrow. It missed its mark by a fraction, but was enough to turn the creature's attention away from the unconscious man who lay in a slowly spreading puddle of blood.

Confident the angry ball of green, rubbery skin hadn't pinpointed her hiding place yet, she took aim once more. Just as she was about to let the arrow loose, the creature abruptly flew upwards and out of her sight, hiding behind the thick curtain of leaves and branches. Panic began to churn in her stomach as the giant flying eyeball continued to elude her. The flapping of leathery wings confirmed its presence, but Rosa couldn't even begin to guess its exact location.

Her arm ached and shook from the strain of holding the draw, but she dared not relax. Just as she began to contemplate about taking a chance shot, the floating eye emerged from behind her and descended with its clawed feet extended. Turning at the last second, Rosa lost her footing on the slippery grass and fell heavily on her backside, the nocked arrow bouncing uselessly into the undergrowth as her tired arm lost its grip. The tips of the amphibian's wings and tail managed to only tickle her face as it glided harmlessly over her, the brief contact enough to make her entire body shudder in repulsion.

Scrambling to a crouched position, Rosa reached her quiver for another arrow, only to realise its contents had fallen out during her tumble. The frenzied creature had already turned around and was making another dash towards her, its wide mouth twisted into an ugly grin that showed off several rows of pointy fangs. Eyes widening in terror as realisation of her defenseless state sunk in, Rosa instinctively lifted her trembling arms to protect her face and braced for the inevitable pain.

Except, there was no pain. Only a sound of something being penetrated, like a butcher's knife sinking into a pig's flesh. She waited for another five seconds, but still nothing happened. Tentatively green eyes opened to peer through the crack between her arms at the scene before her.

The floating eye lay dead on the ground, yellow goop silently oozing from where a black blade had struck the killing blow. A booted foot settled against its rubbery skin and the sword was removed from its victim with little resistance.

"You alright, miss?" Her savior's soft voice roused Rosa from what felt like a temporary paralysis. Slowly she lowered her sore arms and nodded mutely.

The young man, while obviously a Baronian squire based on the crest adorned on his red hauberk, looked like no man she had ever encountered before. His complexion was uncommonly pale; not even the noble ladies who hid under sunshades all day long could rival to this man's alabaster skin. Rosa had only seen skin like his on the corpses the white mage trainees had had to study in the morgue. While the skin of the deceased was pasty and sickly, the squire had a sort of healthy glow to his that seemed even more pronounced under the shade of trees. His fair, shoulder-length hair was tied to a loose ponytail, but strands of snowy tresses had come undone to frame his clear grey-blue eyes. Embarrassed by the genuine concern she saw in his gaze, Rosa broke the eye contact and instead focused on his strangely purple-tinged lips.

She must've been gawking for a while, for the man grew uncomfortable and purposely cleared his throat to snap her attention back to his bashful gaze. Blinking dumbly for a moment, Rosa accepted his offered hand and was helped back on her feet. She had scarcely opened her mouth to express her gratitude when the man turned tail and sprinted away. His black cape whipped behind him as he hurried towards the clearing where his forgotten companion lay.

When Rosa emerged from the cover of trees and bushes to follow the strange man, she saw that a no small number of slain amphibians littered the ground, bloodied and unmoving. How could two young squires face against so many foes and survive for as long as they had? Rosa could only wonder and marvel at the prowess of Baron's military. As she sidestepped the lifeless beasts, the temperature seemed to unnaturally drop. A wave of dread swept over her, covering her bare arms in goosebumps and making the fine hair of her neck stand up in involuntary warning, but the sense of unease passed the moment she reached the two men.

"Kain?" The pale squire shook his wounded companion and even slapped him hard on the face for a good measure, receiving a low groan for his efforts. Rosa was certain the man would feel the sting for an hour if he were conscious. Troubled quartzite eyes turned to her, the young man's voice just as soft as before but now with an urgent edge to it. "He's lost a lot of blood."

Rosa knelt next to the injured man and eyed his wounds even as she fought against the overwhelming disgust and need to face away. The stench-combination of blood, sweat and monster guts was terrible! And the sight of fresh human blood did little to help her fight off the queasiness. Taking solace in the squire's kind gaze, she finally found her voice. "My house isn't far. I have emergency provisions there."

The man's tense shoulders relaxed ever so slightly, renewed hope flickering in his unguarded expression. It was enough to make Rosa feel sorry for him. She couldn't cast a simple cure, let alone bring back a badly wounded, unconscious man. At best she could do what educated common folk did in such cases.

Why did her mother have to leave today of all days?

While the pale squire removed his cape to hastily bind the wound, Rosa grabbed the injured man's - Kain, she reminded herself - feet. Together they lifted him off the soiled ground and hurried back to Baron. Fortunately one of the guards noticed their plight and rushed off to summon a white mage.

* * *

By the time they reached her home, Rosa's muscles were burning from trying to keep the heavy man above ground. Noticing her badly shaking arms, reddened face and increasingly heavy panting, the squire wordlessly relieved her from the burden. While he was awkwardly half-dragging and half-carrying the other man upstairs, Rosa grabbed a bottle of wine, a needle, thread, bandages, towels and poured water into a bowl before hurrying after him.

The squire had chosen the closest room available - her father's bedchamber - and was already working on cutting Kain's bloodied uniform with a boot knife. Wishing to put off seeing the true extent of the man's wounds if only for a few moments, Rosa set the bowl of water and a towel on the nightstand. The silent squire took the hint and dipped the towel in cold water before pressing it against the gash. They waited for a good ten minutes before he deemed it safe to remove the cloth. Rosa squeezed her eyes shut, took a fortifying gulp of air and braced herself for the morbid sight.

The large gash was wider than she had dared to anticipate and would need stitches without a doubt. The skin around it was caked in blood, as if a bomb made of various shades of red paint had smashed into Kain's abdomen. She could see a hint of bright red muscle decorated in thin blood vessels peeking from the open wound.

Already Rosa felt her willpower to do what was necessary fading. Her rising anxiety must've been infectious, for the pale man began to pace restlessly next to the bed which served to only further irritate her. Thinking quickly, she forced the needle and thread in his bloodied hands. "I need you to put this thread through the needle for me."

' _That should keep him busy_ ', Rosa thought enviously. _She_ was supposed to be the one doing menial tasks while a proper healer did the actual work. ' _But mother isn't here, so it's my job to keep Kain alive until the white mage arrives_ ', she reminded herself.

Pushing all doubts aside, she sat down and silently recited the words her mother had drilled into her head as she began to work.

_If you're out of magical reserves and need to treat a heavily bleeding patient, you must first staunch the bleeding. After the danger of hemorrhage is avoided, clean the wound with cold water that has been previously boiled._

Following the imaginary voice of her mother, Rosa drenched a clean towel in the bowl of water and wiped the skin around the cut clean. Imagining she was removing paint from her archery targets helped her stay relatively calm. Her breathing was steady and her heartbeat was only slightly accelerated. So far, so good.

It wasn't until she squeezed the blood out of the towel and began to clean the actual wound that she felt the first flutter of angry butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Fortunately the gash didn't appear to be fatally deep and didn't grant her a horrific view on Kain's guts. Unfortunately the mere sight of muscle-tissue that wobbled with each press of towel was enough to make her stomach churn in discomfort.

As she worked on the cut, Rosa noted Kain's skin was beginning to feel a little cool under her fingertips and he was slowly losing the healthy hue of his tan skin. Dread crept up her spine, but the commanding voice of her mother quenched the panic before it could take hold of her.

_Once the wound is clean, it must be disinfected. Red wine works as well as any alcohol you can find within the Baron wine cellar._

Next to Rosa the squire growled in frustration when his blood-slippened fingers failed to thread the needle. Wordlessly she tossed him the used towel to wipe his hands on.

Moistening a clean towel with the wine, Rosa began to dab the gaping wound with trembling hands. It didn't take more than the sight of fresh blood spilling and covering the gash for her resolve to crumble. Rosa swallowed back the bile that threatened to dribble, its bitter taste causing her vision to blur with tears as she fought against the overwhelming nausea. Quickly wiping the water from her eyes, she clenched her jaw and continued to work. She had to be strong. Except the worst was yet to come.

She turned to the squire who triumphantly handed over the threaded needle. Had the situation not been so grave she might've laughed.

Another sharp intake of breath. The needle pierced Kain's skin. Biting her lip to silence the sob she felt building within her chest, Rosa began to stitch. It wasn't nearly as effortless as sewing cloth, but she was doing it.

One stitch. Two stitches.

The coppery tang of fresh blood was nigh unbearable. Breathing became increasingly difficult and she felt a little giddy from lightheadedness. She needed fresh air.

Eleven stitches later Rosa was certain she would pass out.

Milky-white hands invaded her spotty vision and freed her trembling hands from the roll of gauze. The squire wrapped the bandages around his friend's abdomen in quick, precise moves and finished with a neat knot.

Of course. Every squire knew how to dress a wound. Rosa flashed the pale man a grateful smile before stumbling to the window and letting fresh air fill the musty room.

She was certain her mother would've had plenty of remarks and criticism to give on how she handled the situation, but Rosa liked to think she had done decently considering the man was still living and breathing and she hadn't actually barfed all over him - if only barely. Ignoring the bloodied bandages and Kain's slightly ashen skin, he appeared to be doing well enough. His slow and steady breathing reminded her of Cid enjoying a midday nap after another sleepless night working at the castle. Even his wheat-coloured locks were messy enough to pass for bed hair.

With nothing to do but wait for the white mage, Rosa took the moment to take in her surroundings. It had been years since she had set a foot inside her father's old room and it was almost eerie how everything - scrolls, books, military decorations, even the vase Rosa had dropped as a child - was exactly the same as it had been before his death. Not even a speck of dust was visible to betray the truth of the owner's passing. Despite Joanna never mentioning it and Rosa never asking, she knew her mother tidied the room in the late night hours when sleep wouldn't come. Years ago, she had woken up in the middle of the night and noticed a flicker of candlelight peeking through the ajar door. Her mother had been sitting with her back towards Rosa and talked quietly to the unresponsive walls as if her husband was still there, merely getting ready for the night behind the folding screen.

Rosa was roused from her melancholy musings by the much awaited knock on the front door. Nearly stumbling over her own feet in her hurry, she flung the door open and guided the middle-aged white mage to where the pale squire was pacing impatiently next to his companion's still figure. His snowy brows were creased, worry weighing heavily on his hunched shoulders. The mage ushered both of them outside as not to distract him from his work.

Putting her empty quiver away and making a mental note to go back to recover her bow and arrows, Rosa guided the agitated man downstairs to the kitchen to wash the blood away in a basin. With her hands cleaned, she began to prepare boiling water in an effort to keep herself busy. As if reading her mind, the squire stood up from the offered chair and began to rummage through the cupboards in a flimsy attempt to assist her. Finding where the Farrells kept the cured tea leaves and sugar, he began to set the table ready for three, cups, saucers and spoons clinking with each trembling movement. Clearly he was still worried sick, not that Rosa could blame him.

"I never thanked you", even though his timbre was as soft as before, the unexpected voice cut the silence like a knife. His face remained grave yet Rosa noticed the faintest tug on the corners of his lips. A poor attempt at a smile, although she appreciated the effort nonetheless.

Swallowing the guilt that threatened to surface, Rosa put on her brightest smile and mildly teased: "You can thank me after your friend is back on his feet." She wasn't about to tell this man she was a white mage trainee and should've been able to do more than she already had. Not for the first time Rosa was glad for having the foresight to change out of her white mage robes before her mother had left for Troia. She subtly scanned their immediate surroundings from the corner of her eye for any items that could betray her occupation. Finding none, she returned her attention to her guest.

"Even if-", he blinked a few times and took a breath to compose himself. "Even if he doesn't make it, I still need to thank you for saving my life. So, um. Thank you." His gaze was shy and full of sincerity as he offered her a polite half-bow.

A shimmering drop of sweat trailed down from his hairline all the way to his jaw as he straightened up. Hastily he wiped away the evidence and turned to inspect a portrait of a fair-haired man in armour - her father - hanging over the fireplace. Rosa could see through the clearly practised air of aloofness. She saw the same tense shoulders and clenched jaw in the mirror whenever she prepared to go downstairs to eat another silently shared meal with her mother. No matter how hard Joanna tried, she could not hide the evidence of tears from her perceptive daughter's trained eyes.

Not wanting to end the conversation before it had even properly begun, Rosa circled around to stand next to the flustered man. "That's Sir Alain Farrell of the Dragoons." The squire's response was immediate, just as she had suspected it would be. Her father may have passed on, but not before leaving a lasting mark on Baronian military history.

" _The_ Sir Alain Farrell of the Silver Partisan?" Voice heavy with disbelief, the squire faced her, momentarily forgetting about his minor humiliation. "Kain's father Sir Richard Highwind was his brother-in-arms!"

Latching on to this unexpected common thread between them, Rosa gestured to his brown and red squire's uniform. "What about you? Did you decide to follow your father's footsteps to become a knight as well?"

He hesitated for a moment before settling for a half-mumbled "You could say that."

Just as Rosa was about to probe him for a clearer answer, the door upstairs opened followed by sounds of heavy booted feet making their way downstairs. The middle-aged man came into view and smiled warmly. "Your friend will make a full recovery. His wounds are fully healed and I've purged the poisons from his circulation, but you should keep an eye on his fever. Bedrest for two days, no exceptions. With this medicine the fever should pose no problem, but do not hesitate to call on me again if there is no improvement." He offered Rosa an envelope with the bill, recipe for a herbal medicine tea and a small pouch full of necessary ingredients.

The fair-haired squire bowed low and expressed his heartfelt gratitude before hurrying upstairs to his friend's side. Rosa showed the mage out before joining the squire.

True to the mage's word, the worst seemed to be behind them as Kain sat comfortably with his back resting against the headboard, bloodied bandages and towels discarded to the bin and a sunny smile plastered on his handsome face. Already colour was returning to his skin.

"Cecil, please tell me you took me to an inn and this isn't some poor girl whose room we've rudely taken."

The pale squire - Cecil - grinned easily at his friend's jest and gave the man's hand a brotherly squeeze, relief palpable on his features.

With a mischievous beam, Rosa curtsied and retorted: "Afraid I do not have accommodations to offer that befit a noble squire, but I assure your presence is a minor disturbance at worst. I'm certain my father wouldn't have minded having the son of his brother-in-arms occupying his bed."

Realisation crossed Kain's light blue eyes. "Farrell?" He turned to nudge Cecil on the side. "Well? Are you going to introduce our fair hostess or not?"

Cecil's face froze, his quartzite eyes widening in panic as he stammered. "I'm afraid in my worry I forgot to ask her name."

Groaning dramatically, Kain smacked his friend's arm. "Oh, so you're blaming _me_ for ignoring a charming lady?" He winked at Rosa. "To think this guy's supposed to become my shield-brother."

A pleasant warmth gathered in the blonde youth's cheeks as she blushed at the attractive man. "I'm Rosa."

"Well, Rosa, it is truly an honour to make your acquaintance and I would gladly express it in the proper way, but I seem to have spent all my energy on keeping this fool alive." Cecil shot a pointed glare that held no malice which the older man gleefully ignored. "Kain Highwind, at your service!"

Another nudge to the pale squire's ribs was enough to extract a muffled "Cecil Harvey".

A giggle escaped Rosa's parted pink lips. It had been a long time since she had people her age to talk to, excluding her white mage peers. Either her mother kept steering her away from commoners or Rosa grew tired of the stuffy lifestyle of noble youths whose interests rarely aligned with hers. It was a breath of fresh air to talk to these two squires who didn't seem bothered by trivial things such as class, education or gender. Leviathan knew how many times she had tried to strike a conversation with noble boys her age, only to be shot down immediately. According to her mother it would change in mere few years once the late bloomers began to take interest in the fairer sex. Frankly, Rosa wasn't sure what to think of that.

As Cecil scowled at his friend and rubbed the spot Kain had hit, Rosa noticed his forehead was once more shimmering from sweat.

"Are you okay? You seem to be perspiring a lot."

The look Cecil gave her then was comical, reminding her of a chocobo caught in the headlights of a hovercraft. Kain's good-humoured grin abruptly faded, replaced by a concerned frown.

"Cecil, you didn't ask the mage to tend to your wounds, did you?"

"It… slipped my mind."

Rosa's brows knit together as she tried to find any signs of injury on the pale man. "What wounds? Besides the constant sweating, he seems perfectly fine to me." She took a step closer to have a better look, but Cecil backed away as far as the wall would allow him.

"Truly, I'm fine!"

Kain's deep timbre lost all its joviality as he scolded his suddenly fidgety friend. "For heaven's sake, Cecil! Let the girl at least put a bandage on that cut. We don't want to increase the bill by having to summon another mage."

With a defeated sigh, Cecil sat down on Kain's bed and allowed Rosa to inspect his forehead. Curious, she swiped some of the thick, transparent fluid with a finger. It was slightly cool to the touch, and up close seemed less like sweat and more like colourless blood. Deciding to test her theory, she wiped rest of the liquid away with a towel and watched as it soaked in and stiffened the cloth, very much like blood would. "You've been bleeding all this time and didn't bother to tell me about it?"

Cecil glanced at Kain for aid, but dropped his gaze upon seeing the storm brewing in the older man's stare. Hesitantly he lifted his grey-blue eyes to Rosa's, purple-tinged lips stretched to a grim, thin line. "Wasn't sure how you'd react. I _was_ planning on taking care of it once I go report to our superiors."

Green eyes soft with understanding, Rosa set the soaked towel aside and began to clean and dress the cut next to his hairline, all the while trying to ignore how his short breaths tickled her face and how his shy gaze kept eluding hers. Minor distractions aside, the task was nothing compared to taking care of Kain's considerably more severe wound. The lack of crimson stains helped Rosa stay surprisingly calm. Even with a smaller cut such as this, under similar circumstances with a normally bleeding patient she would've been internally cringing and screaming and praying for an ability to make herself temporarily colour blind.

"Why _is_ your blood colourless?" She couldn't help but ask.

When Cecil failed to answer, Kain helpfully butted in. "Must be the intense dark knight training. Can mess with a person's physique. Rumours say those who fail to master the dark sword tend to lose their minds in the process."

So _that's_ what the strange phenomenon she had sensed when crossing the field of slain floating eyes had been; the aftermath of using darkness. Rosa felt her insides grow cold. She had once seen the famed battalion of dark knights while delivering her father's lunch to the castle. It had been an unsettling sight; men in armour of deepest night wearing the very devil's features as their helmets and without a sliver of skin showing, as if the men buried under all that darkened armour were completely devoured.

They were men who played with forces that did not belong to mortals. Some even killed their emotions to ensure they could harness the power of darkness efficiently. All of them willingly exchanged their very lifeforce to unleash inhuman powers on the battlefield. Fortunately they were fiercely loyal to their liege and stayed mostly within the castle walls, away from the fearful eyes of Baron's citizens. Rosa couldn't imagine this quiet, considerate man as a cold killer, no matter how hard she tried.

"You're training to become a dark knight?" her voice betrayed the disbelief she felt.

"Yes, by His Majesty's request."

Rosa pushed snowy bangs aside to finish binding the bandage around Cecil's head, pink lips pursed in concentration. Why did she feel disappointed by this revelation? If Rosa tied the bandage a little too tight, Cecil didn't comment on it. "I thought you said you were following your father's footsteps like Kain."

"His Majesty is my adoptive father."

"Oh." Did that make him a prince? Should she address him like one?

Rosa let her gaze drop to her lap and fidgeted restlessly. After an awkward moment of silence that even Kain couldn't seem to dissolve with a clever quip, Cecil stood up.

"Thank you, Rosa, but I must go report to our superiors what has transpired. I hope you're willing to suffer Kain's company overnight." He bowed politely and made his way to the door.

"Before you go-", Kain called after him. "You haven't seen my lance, have you?"

Cecil paused. "I believe it is still where we were attacked by the floating eyes. I'll be sure to fetch it for you."

"Thanks."

With a faint smile in parting Cecil hurried downstairs. Rosa watched from the window as his figure disappeared into the long shadows of dusk. He was a strange man, both outwardly and a little inwardly as well, but she couldn't deny there was something utterly charming about the way he protected his friend with such fervour and rushed to a stranger's aid as if altruism came to him by instinct - so different from what a dark knight was supposed to represent. Shaking her head, Rosa returned to Kain's side.

"So, how did you come across so many floating eyes at once?"

The squire's expression turned sheepish. "I might've landed on their breeding grounds while practising the dragoon's jump. Couldn't get away fast enough and managed to drag them across half the continent. Either they really dislike uninvited guests, or they find my scent irresistible."

Rosa laughed.

* * *

It was early in the morning when a sharp knock on the front door of the Farrell residence announced Cecil's return. Rosa, still clad in her nightgown and morning robes, opened the door to let him in.

"You brought Kain's lance- and my bow!" Rosa quickly relieved him from the bow. Besides a new set of scratches on its glossy wooden surface and the snapped bowstring, it appeared to be none the worse for wear. Cecil handed her a bundle of arrows.

"These were all I could find. Hope that's all of them."

"I believe it is, thank you!" She gave him a quick a hug before setting the equipment aside and making her way back to the kitchen where she had been preparing herbal tea mixed with medicine for Kain. As if under the effects of a hold -spell, Cecil lingered where she had left him, eyes wide and body stiff. "Esuna", Rosa playfully called which seemed to have the desired effect on the stunned squire.

"I guess you don't get many hugs from the king", she continued conversationally as Cecil took a tray and began to pile the forgotten teaware from the previous day on it.

"No."

Although he didn't say it, Rosa imagined Cecil didn't get much physical affection from anyone, except a friendly touch or a nudge from Kain. The king was a dark knight himself and if he wanted his adopted son to become one, he probably had to keep some kind of distance to make the transition as painless as possible. There was no queen to take the role of a nurturing mother and shower the boy with the love and kindness he surely deserved. But that was pure speculation on Rosa's part and she didn't deem it her business to probe for more. For all she knew, Cecil could have plenty of extended family in the form of chambermaids, tutors and the like. Maybe it was merely his first time receiving a hug from a girl. Ignoring Cecil's curious glance as she shrugged to herself, Rosa took the tray and made her way upstairs with the reticent squire in tow.

Kain had managed to change from the remains of his tattered uniform to Sir Alain's old clothes that Rosa had left for him. They were slightly baggy on the squire, but fulfilled their purpose as sleeping wear admirably. Rosa removed the drenched cloth from his forehead and felt his skin for any signs of fever. It appeared Kain was well on his way to a full recovery, but just to be sure, Rosa gently roused him from his slumber to offer a cup of tea.

"'Morning", he slurred before stretching and sitting up. "Wish I could wake up to your pretty face more often. Cecil's doesn't quite cut it."

Hiding her rosy cheeks, Rosa turned to serve regular tea to Cecil, all the while glad for the long copper blond bangs that shielded her gaze from both men.

"I'm sure he tries very hard", she replied easily and settled down on a nearby chair to enjoy her tea.

The ease with which Cecil ignored their teasing and concentrated on stirring his tea made Rosa suspect the younger squire was used to such mild jabs. He must've received comments on his unusually fair features throughout his entire life. Before she could consider voicing an apology for her inconsiderate comment, she saw Cecil's eyes crinkle with barely concealed mirth. He wasn't offended at all! Relief washed over her, allowing stiffened muscles to relax.

A comfortable silence ensued, broken only by sounds of clinking spoons and quiet slurping and munching. It was nothing like the heavy silence shared between Rosa and her mother during their every meal. Not having to worry about breaking the fragile mask her mother held firmly over her grief or unintentionally insulting the quiet squire, it almost felt easier to breathe, like a weight had been lifted from her heart.

Cecil set his saucer aside and turned to address their hostess. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty to relieve you of the medical bill. The military will pay for the white mage's services so you won't have to concern yourself with it."

Rosa would've been lying if she claimed to not have worried about that part. Her mother had left her a sufficient sum of gil to last a week and then some, but she couldn't possibly cover the amount the healer was charging. If her mother found out she had taken in two strangers to their house and had one of them stay overnight, she could kiss her life as she knew it goodbye. No more archery or late evening board games with the old tavernkeep. Her mother would ship her to Mysidia faster than Rosa could come up with a passable excuse. "Oh, thank you."

A sweet - if little tentative - smile graced Cecil's lips. "It's the least I can do after all you've done for us."

Finishing their tea and breakfast, the squires recounted their nearly fatal encounter with the floating eyes and exchanged humorous jabs, possibly to lessen the horror of the actual incident for Rosa's benefit. She was quite enjoying their company, but alas even the most potent slow spell was ineffective against the flow of time. Cecil had to take his leave and return to the castle to perform his duties to his appointed knight. Rosa cleaned up the silverware and made sure Kain was comfortable and had everything necessary within reach before retreating to her room to get ready for her classes. Deeming it best to not take any risks, she folded her white mage trainee's robes neatly in her bag before doing a last check up on Kain and promising to return to him as soon as she was able.

A muttered chant later she was dashing with enhanced speed towards the castle where the classes were held. Once within the safety of student quarters, Rosa put on her trainee's robes and made sure to keep the hood up - just in case she was unlucky enough to run into Cecil while under the same roof.

* * *

Rosa's eyes darted impatiently to the clock on the classroom wall for the eleventh time that minute. The class should've ended five minutes ago, but Professor Firmin seemed to be completely oblivious to the passage of time and kept droning on and on about something or another - Rosa had lost concentration half an hour ago and couldn't even begin to guess what the current topic was about. Just as she began to weigh the risk and reward of casting haste on the professor - or alternatively slow on herself - she heard the sweet sound of students closing their tomes in unison and shoving them in their bags. Rosa was out of the door before the elderly man had finished reminding the mage trainees to prep for an upcoming theory test.

In her hurry she failed to notice a young black mage trainee coming from the opposite corridor and nearly tripped over him. The boy squeaked in surprise as the toad he'd been carrying wiggled out of his grasp and jumped right in Rosa's face.

"Ah!"

The red triangle-patterned hood fell to reveal a mop of copper blond hair as she swatted at the slippery creature, only managing to drop the toad on her arm from where it merrily bounced on her shoulder. It must've been recently picked up from a muddy pond if the rather visible stains from its webbed feet were anything to go by. The little mage attempted to retrieve the toad, but it was faster and hopped into the safety of Rosa's hood and hid behind her ponytail.

A high-pitched shriek escaped her when she felt the toad move against the back of her neck through the collar. "Get it off!"

The elderly professor emerged from the classroom to see what the ruckus was about. A quick assessment of the situation and he was moving to the wailing girl's side in swift strides, before carefully removing the slimy amphibian from the tangle of Rosa's ponytail.

"You should really put it in a container, son", he kindly advised before handing the toad back to its owner.

"Yes, sir", the little boy agreed before fearfully scuttering off, his ears undoubtedly still ringing from Rosa's screams.

Professor Firmin gave the flustered girl's once pristine white robes a lookover, before slightly shaking his head in disapproval. "You better go get that cleaned, Miss Farrell. Can't have you make the class look bad."

As if her outer appearance was the gravest of her problems the professor had taken note of. She knew her lack of progression in the 'three Cs' - cure, cura and curaga - hadn't escaped Firmin's attention. She was the daughter of 'Golden Joanna' for Asura's sake! Rosa should've been already working at the sick bay like her mother had at her age. More was expected from such a gifted mage's daughter, much more. The very least Rosa could do was look presentable in class even if that was all she could offer.

Ducking her head in shame, she mumbled an agreement and bid the elderly man good day.

* * *

Humiliation burned her cheeks as she ran back home. A gust of tailwind blew the mage's hood over her eyes, but she didn't even take notice and continued to stumble blindly past the market square, bumping into townsfolk and receiving angry calls. By the time she reached home, Rosa was far too distraught and self-absorbed to remember having guests. She slammed the door shut, pulled the dirty robes off and tossed them on the floor along with her schoolbag. Fuming silently, she threw the recently filled quiver over her shoulder and grabbed her bow. She badly needed to blow off some steam.

"Rosa, that you?" A low, familiar voice interrupted her.

"Kain!"

Slowly the still healing man made his way down the creaking stairs, all the while leaning heavily on the handrail. His long wheat-coloured hair had been brushed and tied into a neat ponytail. "You're not thinking about leaving already? Was starting to miss you." Despite the coquettish words, his expression remained humourless. He must've seen her coming from the window and noticed how upset she was.

Kain glanced at the indistinguishable lump of cloth and folded his arms, a brow raised in question. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

Rosa jumped to block his view. "Nothing's wrong! Shouldn't you be in bed?"

The intelligent gleam in his light blue eyes made her feel exposed, as if he could see right through her, and the sardonic smirk only increased her unease. "Think I need you to assist me back. Feeling a little weak."

She had lost the round before the battle of wits had even commenced. With Cecil still gone, she couldn't exactly deny Kain's request without coming across as impolite. Forcing down the irritation for being denied her chance to unwind, Rosa put on the smile she often wore when dealing with her mother or the professor and offered her arm to Kain for support. "Of course."

She carefully led Kain back to his temporary quarters. Even though his knees buckled on several steps, she couldn't tell if it was due to genuine dizziness or great acting skills. Rosa had a feeling someone as cunning as Kain could easily put on an act should the occasion require it.

The moment he was within reach of the bed, Kain sunk to the mattress with a soft groan. "You know, I'm willing to listen should you require a friendly ear."

Rosa realised he meant well, but really, she wasn't in the mood to give voice to the storm of emotions she felt whenever reminded of her failure to live up to 'Golden Joanna's' legacy.

"It's nothing, really. Just a bad day in scho-", she managed to stop herself in time. "Anyway, you're supposed to be resting and not burdening yourself with other people's problems."

The squire shrugged. "Not like I've got anything better to do when Cecil's not present to entertain me."

A hopeful smile spread across his handsome face when Rosa pulled a chair next to the bed. If it was company Kain graved, she was more than willing to oblige as long as she could steer the conversation to less personal topics. "Am I correct in assuming you two have known each other before joining the military?"

"Yes, ever since we were but small children. We're brothers through adoption."

Rosa's brows shot up in surprise. "So you're both sons of King Odin?"

His smile waned and he turned to stare at his hands. "After my father died, His Majesty adopted me to honour the friendship he shared with Sir Richard. Regardless, he has always favoured Cecil over me."

Not sure what to think of this revelation, she gently pressed on. "Then why would he ask Cecil to become a dark knight? Isn't that a great sacrifice to make?"

Kain shook his head. "It is a sign of trust. His Majesty believes in Cecil's character, as well as his ability to harness the darkness, and not be tempered by it. He asked the same of me, but I had to turn him down. I want to become a dragoon, like my father was."

It would seem Cecil's relationship with the king wasn't as cold as she had initially theorised.

"His Majesty was disappointed when I refused", he continued, eyes slightly glazed. "At first I thought he loved Cecil more because of his willingness to fulfill His Majesty's every whim, but upon reflecting on it, I believe it is because he took Cecil under his wing when he was still a babe."

He shrugged. "Cecil was a blank canvas, unlike I who am undeniably my father's son. It is easier to pretend that he is His Majesty's trueborn son."

Rosa would've never guessed how much conflict lay beneath the surface judging by the two squires' past interactions and how they looked after each other; Cecil doing everything in his power to keep Kain safe and ensuring he lacked for nothing, while Kain was always on the alert to rescue Cecil from uncomfortable confrontations and probing when it came down to his appearance and quirks. Truthfully, she was a little jealous of the mutual understanding and affection they seemed to share and wished she could be part of it.

But if there was one thing Rosa understood, it was the crushing combination of disappointment and shame when seen as inadequate in the eyes of a parent, surrogate or otherwise. Pity swelling in her breast, she reached to grab Kain's larger hand. "I never had the chance to know your father, but I'd like to think he would be proud of you. Maybe the king is simply favouring Cecil because of the expectations he's putting on his shoulders? So if you train to become a dragoon as great as your father was, he will have to recognise your value!"

Finally Kain turned to face her, perplexion and uncertainty dancing in his features as he glanced down to their linked hands. Gradually his expression softened.

"I've never actually spoken of this to anyone. I love Cecil as my brother, but I also know he would feel guilty and responsible if I were to share these thoughts with him. I don't want to cause a rift between us." Kain lightly squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

She returned the affectionate gesture before withdrawing her hand. "I'm happy to have your trust, especially seeing as we're still basically strangers."

An easy grin lit up the squire's features. "Suppose having you sew my stomach shut helped build up trust… To a certain degree. I merely hope I do not have to return the favour to earn your confidence."

Rosa simpered, forcefully pushing images of bleeding stomach wounds out of her mind. "I certainly hope not!"

A knock on the open bedroom door drew their attention from each other.

"Cecil, didn't hear you enter. You sure took your sweet time", Kain greeted, all traces of melancholy long gone.

The pale squire smirked. "Someone has to pick up the slack while you're gone." He turned to Rosa and handed over a neatly folded garb. "Stumbled on that on my way in. I believe it is yours."

Colour drained from her cheeks upon recognising the dirty cloth. Her white mage robes! And he had even gone through the trouble of folding them.

"Oh, um." She clenched the fabric between her white knuckles, fumbling for an excuse. "Actually, they're my mother's."

"Truly?" He pointed at the orange that outlined the red triangle patterns. "Aren't these a trainee's?"

"She's a little sentimental and likes to keep mementos." At least it wasn't a complete lie. One needed to only look at the room they were in to confirm her statement. "I must've dropped them while heading out to do the laundry."

Thankfully Kain didn't comment and Cecil didn't further press the issue, instead pulling another chair next to the bed.

Excusing herself, Rosa let the men have a moment alone.

* * *

"I know you're a white mage trainee."

Rosa nearly jumped out of her skin and dropped the freshly washed trainee robes. Before they could fall to the dirty ground and undo an hour's worth of work, lightning-fast alabaster hands reached out to catch them. Taking several clothes pegs, Cecil hung the laundry on the washing line while Rosa continued to stare in bewilderment.

"Excuse me?"

"I did some asking around while at the castle. Apparently Sir Alain's daughter studies in the wing opposite of the garrison where the white mage lab is located. A pity I never ran into you before." He casually continued to hang more clothes to dry as if it was something he did every day. "What I don't understand is why you feel the need to keep it a secret."

Her mouth went dry. "Why would you go asking about me behind my back?"

Had it been anybody else Rosa would've been furious over such an obvious act of mistrust, but upon seeing Cecil smile that harmless, shy smile of his, she felt the hot anger go out like a quelled flame. The thought of Cecil having such power over her - especially after knowing each other for less than two days - made Rosa wary. As if having the potential heir to the throne doing her laundry wasn't unsettling enough.

Beside her Cecil shrugged nonchalantly, thinking his reasoning obvious. "Just wanted to know more about you."

She shook her head in disbelief. "You could just ask me."

Despite the gentle tone, Rosa didn't miss the sly glint in his grey-blue gaze. "Well, I'm asking you now: why hide?"

"Why do you think?" she evaded his question and hung a bedsheet that had been previously stained with Kain's blood, hiding herself behind it from Cecil's scrutinising eyes.

"For the same reason I don't mention my training to people outside the military circle."

Not expecting such a reply, Rosa peeked from behind the damp cloth and saw Cecil stare into the distance, purple-tinged lips slightly pursed in thought. "And why is that?" she urged.

"Lack of conviction. Don't misunderstand me, gladly I shall do my all to be of service to king and country, but I know the price of leaning too heavily on the dark blade." She didn't recoil or hide when his kind eyes settled on hers. "I suspect it was more or less the same for you, being the daughter of one of the greatest mages of our age. It is expected of you, not something you chose by your own volition."

Rosa stepped from behind her cover. "I can't even cast cure", she admitted forlornly.

"But you're nothing short of an impressive archer."

Coyly she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, red dusting her cheeks from the praise. "Hardly. I would've been monster grub if you hadn't saved me from that floating eye."

"And if it weren't for you, Kain would've bled to death. Don't sell yourself short", he insisted.

Rosa felt her heart leap when Cecil lifted her free hand and cradled it between his. "I truly believe you have what it takes to do what your peers have already mastered. There's something holding you back, although I cannot say what."

His hands felt warm and comforting around hers. Was this what it felt like to have a friend or a brother? Was this what Cecil and Kain shared, what she was so jealous of? Encouraged by his sincerity, she let the last line of defensive walls crumble. "I can't stand the sight of blood. Doesn't matter if it's few measly drops or a puddle. The professors teach us to imagine the wound healing itself in our minds when chanting and channeling, but I can't do it! Just thinking about it makes me feel sick."

"You did look like you were about to burst into tears and pass out", Cecil mumbled as his thumbs absently caressed the back of her hand.

She chuckled weakly. "So you noticed."

They stood like that for a while. The laundry flapped gently in the evening breeze, shielding them from prying eyes. Rosa didn't dare break the contact nor did she want to, instead concentrating on each light stroke of pale thumb she felt through the thin layer of her fingerless lace glove and enjoying the faint warmth radiating from the silent squire. She hadn't even noticed when they had moved so close to each other, with their clasped hands nearly brushing their bodies.

Cecil had that faraway look to his eyes again and his brows were slightly creased as if contemplating something. Finally his gaze regained its focus and he broke the serene silence. "Did tending to my injury make you ill?"

Rosa thought of the transparent, shimmery liquid and how she had been almost eager to experiment with it. It wasn't anything like the disgusting crimson that stains and spoils everything it touches. "No."

A slow, excited grin curved his lips. It was just as wide as the ones he gave to Kain and nothing like the timid twitches of lips that he usually bestowed on her. "Then perhaps I can help you, if you will allow me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was inspired by several FFIV fanfics I've read and reread over the years (including some really REALLY old ones from like 2003) and wanted to give the main trio my own twist as well as stuffing as many headcanons I could in one story.
> 
> This story will probably be 3-4 chapters long in total.


	2. Cura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa’s determined to prove herself worthy to her professor while struggling to understand her blooming feelings for the aspiring dark knight.

"I'm not sure if this is such a great idea." Rosa nervously eyed Kain who was holding a boot knife in his left hand and Cecil's forefinger in the other.

"You want to show that professor you are worthy of your robes or not?" he challenged.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then stick to the plan!"

Cecil seemed completely unaffected by the fact that they were about to _cut him_ just so she could practise casting cure. Even without the risk of seeing crimson fluid, Rosa could feel the familiar flutter of nausea forming.

"Rosa, it's fine. Even if you can't do it, we have all the necessary items to clean and bind the cut. Besides, it's not like we're stabbing my arm."

"Yet, anyway", Kain grinned.

Rosa smiled weakly, not really finding humour in the statement.

"Kain", Cecil warned. "Just prick the finger. We'll work our way up-"

The sharp blade sunk into Cecil's white flesh without warning. He sucked his teeth in surprise and sourly glared at the other squire. "You're enjoying this far too much."

"I've always wanted to try out Fabulian acupuncture."

Cecil shook his head in exasperation and offered the bleeding finger to Rosa. Closing her eyes and shutting out the men's banter, she concentrated on the image of Cecil's tiny wound closing and reached out to her magical reserves. The magical energy hummed beneath her skin, similar to the hushed gush of blood circulating in her veins.

Instead of reaching for the easily accessible gravity- and speed-manipulating support spells, she dug deeper towards her dormant 'magical muscles', as she liked to call them. She had come up with the term when thinking about how some people can't wiggle their ears, even though everybody has the muscles for it. It reminded her of how Cid used to make her shriek with laughter by wiggling his large ears, but much to her younger self's grief, she never learnt his ways. Hours had passed in front of the mirror, trying to imitate the mechanic by twitching and pulling every expression under the sun, but her ear muscles remained dormant.

Pushing idle musings aside, she began to chant under her breath. The words came effortlessly thanks to many fruitless nights spent on trying to cast the spell on inanimate objects, hoping to somehow bypass the obstacle of her squeamishness.

" _Life's refreshing breeze, blow in energy. Cure!_ "

A sudden chill spread from her core all the way to the fingertips, but unlike the elatedness she had come to associate with spells such as haste, she felt fuzzy and disoriented. The cold faded and was replaced by a pleasant heat that engulfed her outstretched hand. Not able to contain her excitement, Rosa opened her eyes and with bated breath waited for the familiar blue sparks to light up the dim room.

The trapped heat built up until her hand felt it was burning from magical energy. Yelping in surprise and pain, she let go of the spell until nothing but a sensation of pins and needles remained.

"Are you alright?"

Rosa mutely nodded, not even noticing when Cecil took her numb hand in his and began to rub it in an attempt to comfort her. Disappointment hung like a heavy blanket over her. She had been so sure she would get it right this time.

"Try again."

"What?" Rosa blinked up at Kain.

"You're not going to give up after one failed attempt, are you?" The squire's mouth was set to a disapproving line as he crossed his arms.

Irritated, Rosa pulled her hand from Cecil's and hotly retorted: "I almost burnt myself!" She had tirelessly studied the theory of spellcasting, but all that seemed to have been for nothing when she couldn't even figure out what had gone wrong.

"So what? You wouldn't give up on a patient after one try if this was a real situation, would you?" Kain continued to provoke. "If casting cure was your only option, you wouldn't just leave Cecil to lie helplessly in a battlefield."

She barely heard the pale squire grumble a protest when her brain conjured a scenario of a helmetless Cecil wearing black armour, struggling to stay on two feet and leaning heavily on the dark sword while transparent blood leaked from unseen wounds. Using the power of darkness, he defended his fellow soldiers from overwhelming numbers, but at a great cost and without a competent white mage in sight. With sudden clarity Rosa realised she wanted to be on that battlefield, dressed in white robes that billowed in the wind, armed with a staff and her trusty bow, and to ensure Cecil wouldn't become a senseless sacrifice for the kingdom he was supposed to inherit.

Her voice was small but clear. "No. I wouldn't. I couldn't."

A humourless smirk curved Kain's lips. "So try again. Unless you need encouragement." The boot knife was placed against the younger squire's arm. "I distantly recall Cecil once mentioning wanting a scar similar to His Majesty's."

"That was _ten years ago_. Besides, you wanted one too."

"Admit it, Cecil, you still want one."

Not comfortable with Kain even toying with such notions, Rosa cleared her throat. "That won't be necessary."

She lifted her hand over Cecil's bleeding finger and closed her eyes. Feeling the cold forming in her core once more, she focused on the image of Cecil the dark knight panting heavily, armoured knees buckling and arms shaking as he struggled to keep himself upright. She shivered when the magical energy turned frigid. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Frustrated, she withdrew from her magical resources and meditated on how to start over while waiting for the warmth to return.

As Rosa contemplated her next action, she felt a mild evening breeze blow from the open window and with it caught a whiff of sandalwood. Her heart skipped a beat as sensations from before entered her mind involuntarily, disrupting her concentration; the caress of freshly washed sheets dancing in the wind, the faint heat emitting from the bemused squire and the scent of laundry soap mixed with Cecil's sandalwood oil. So lost in her daydream, Rosa didn't even notice the warmth that flowed to her hand until the familiar burn of trapped magical energy snapped her back to present.

Biting her cheek, she opened her eyes and was welcomed by the object of her fancy's concerned gaze. Quickly suppressing the sudden urge to fix her hair, Rosa instead focused on the bloodied finger and imagined the skin repairing itself while trying to ignore how her hand shook from unreleased magic.

" _Life's refreshing breeze, blow in energy. Cure!_ "

A cool wave of relief washed over her, easing the pain on her aching hand. She watched in wonder as magical sparks glinted in the air, illuminating the darkening room in their ethereal, blue light. Eagerly she took a cloth and wiped Cecil's finger from the colourless fluid. The tiny cut had knitted itself shut. Not quite believing her own eyes, she trailed a fingertip over the flawless skin.

"You did it", Cecil's amazement mirrored hers.

"I did it." But how? What had she done different compared to all the previous times she had attempted it?

Kain removed the bandage tied around Cecil's temple to reveal a cut that was barely visible against the whiteness of the squire's skin. "Now heal this."

Trying a different tactic, Rosa concentrated on the image of a hale Cecil instead of a beaten and bleeding one. Surely enough it seemed to help her tap into the dormant side of her magic without any resistance. She didn't feel any cold; only the sweet warmth of healing magic surging through her and escaping from the tips of her fingers. The blue sparkles danced in the air and closed the cut on Cecil's forehead as well as evoking a quiet sigh of relief from Kain. He must have pulled a muscle earlier while trying to make his way downstairs on his own. Figures he wouldn't bother mentioning it, just like Cecil had tried to hide his bleeding head from her. Rosa made a mental note to order Kain to stay in bed for another day.

"I'd say that was a success", Cecil grinned when he felt the unmarred skin of his forehead.

Kain didn't seem ready to celebrate just yet. "Time to 'work our way up', Cecil. The girl needs more practise if she's to impress the professor."

Rosa's hands covered her mouth to silence a strangled cry of protest when Kain's boot knife made contact with Cecil's skin once more.

* * *

It was pitch black outside by the time they finished. Rosa was exhausted, but mastering her first curative spell had been worth depleting almost all of her magical reserves. Doubtlessly she would feel the strain of using her newfound skill too much the coming day. She rose to close the window when the first moth flew inside to flirt with the candle flames Cecil had lit.

Kain had settled back in her father's bed. Based on the wink she'd received, he appeared to be satisfied with her progress. At first Rosa had worried Kain delighted in hurting his adopted brother because of his conflicted feelings, but she soon realised that pushing and provoking was the older squire's way of encouraging people to exceed themselves. Which unfortunately in her case, required hurting Cecil.

"It's tough love", Cecil confirmed when the two of them headed downstairs to prepare soup. "He might appear a bit belligerent at times, but he'll be there for me when it matters the most."

"Wish I had someone like that", Rosa mumbled under her breath, but the squire heard her.

"You do have us."

"For another day or two, maybe. Then it's back to princely duties and training to become a knight, right?" And she would return back to her lonely existence where archery was her only escape. Even though the squires hadn't even left yet, she already missed them.

If Cecil saw her watery eyes, Rosa hoped he associated them with the onions she was chopping and not with self-pity and sorrow. She emptied the minced onions to the pot and stirred.

"I'll be sure to visit", Cecil vowed. "And if I can't, I'll write to you as often as possible."

Weren't empty promises what people always gave before moving on and forgetting about the friends they left behind? She might have been highborn, but she was hardly anybody important by her own merit and certainly not worthy of royal attention. Once Cecil and Kain were knighted and had their hands full with new responsibilities, she would fade into distant memory.

Her stirring came to a stop when she felt Cecil's fingertips brush her shoulder. Looking up, she saw nothing but pure candour in his grey-blue eyes. He meant every word.

Cecil wouldn't disappoint her.

She wanted to believe him. "Alright. I'll wait for you."

* * *

The next day Rosa felt confident in her cure-casting, having spent the morning easing Kain's aching muscles. Deciding it was time to prove herself to Professor Firmin, she stayed seated while all the other students trickled out of the classroom, some glancing at her curiously as they passed. Everybody knew Rosa was always the first to leave and last to arrive.

Firmin seemed surprised by the sudden change in her behaviour as well. "Miss Farrell? Was there something you wish to discuss?"

Smiling and forcing her nervously twitching hands to stay still, Rosa stood up. "Actually, yes. I've been practising last night and want to show you something."

The elderly man's bushy brow rose in mild interest. "The stage is yours, Miss Farrell."

Eagerly she extended her hand, fingertips poking out of the wide, red triangle-trimmed sleeve, and conjured an image of Cecil's gentle smile in her mind's eye. She didn't dare put her luck on Kain's sardonic smirk, not when she had only seen him wounded or recovering. The spell was cast as soon as her quickly muttered chanting ceased. Feeling rather proud over the quick execution, Rosa closely observed the professor's reaction when the blue light shone on his wrinkled features.

"I see you've learnt to cast cure", his tone was aloof as he stroked his bearded chin. Rosa had expected a little more enthusiasm from him, if not a small compliment. "Two years behind your peers."

"It's not like I'm not trying!" she protested. "It took me a lot of effort to learn."

"Forgive me for not putting much weight to your statement, Miss Farrell. You've hardly shown signs of taking my class seriously."

Rosa didn't even notice her jaw dropping when Firmin began to list her shortcomings. "Whenever I walk past you, I see your notes are nothing but abstract doodles that have nothing to do with the lessons. Not to mention how you never fail to create a spectacle when leaving the class and thus disrupting the other students, only to barely pass the next morning's quiz. Your lack of progress shows how little you respect your tutors and fellow classmates."

Shame weighed her gaze down. She wished Titan would appear and make the ground swallow her whole.

"If you can't show respect to your peers, how can you show respect to the wounded that require tender care and boundless understanding and patience?"

Not able to keep quiet and simply soak in the accusations, she defiantly met the elder man's steely blue eyes. "But I'm not like that anymore! I finally found a reason to _want_ to overcome my shortcomings." When the professor didn't seem convinced, she pressed on. "You haven't dropped me from class yet. That has to mean something. You believe I have some potential."

"Or I simply cannot deny my best student's plea to keep her daughter in class."

A stone settled in the pit of her stomach. Was she really doing so terribly? She knew she was not performing as well as was expected, far from it, but she always thought her decent grades in theory and non-curative spellcasting had secured her position as a trainee.

" _You want to show that professor you are worthy of your robes or not?"_ Rosa recalled Kain demanding.

She wanted this. She wanted to become a white mage to keep her first real friends safe and wouldn't let past mistakes hold her down.

Rosa lifted her chin in determination. "That may be, but I intend to do my best from now on. I'll prove it to you!"

Firmin scrutinised her for a moment before seemingly coming to a conclusion. "Very well. Come. We shall see how you fare with a real patient."

* * *

They entered the civilian ward. Aside from few sickly elders and children, it appeared to be mostly empty. Not even white mages were present. Thanks to the improvements done on spells such as esuna, the common epidemics were becoming an increasingly rare occurrence. King Odin had degreed that taxes be paid so every civilian, whether poor or highborn, could be cleansed of diseases twice a year. Said health services didn't extend to curative spells for the wounded as most manpower was spent on keeping the soldiers on the battlefield.

Professor Firmin took Rosa to the other side of the room where thick curtains separated the patients from more serious cases. Pulling a curtain aside, he revealed a bedridden boy whose injured leg had been wrapped in clean gauze. Curious, the boy craned his neck to see the visitors and whimpered in protest when a new spike of pain shot through him. The ragged, dirty clothes identified him as a commoner, most likely from near the townwall where the most poverty-stricken folk lived.

"He was brought earlier today. Poor child fell from a tree and was found by a patrolling guard. Unfortunately most of our staff is busy tending to the soldiers returning from Eblan and can't spare a moment." In other words he was the lowest priority, not being a soldier nor a highborn, Rosa deduced. "It was my intention to come here after class to do it myself, but seeing as you so willingly volunteered…" He trailed off and stepped aside to give Rosa a better look.

The boy's cheeks were hollow and eyes sunken while his sweaty skin felt thin and papery to Rosa's touch. The wrapped leg was swollen compared to its counterpart. Despite the warmth of summer, he seemed to shiver from cold and wore an extra layer of cloth Rosa would've deemed unnecessary.

Remembering the newest spell she had learnt in class that day, Rosa muttered a chant and cast libra on the boy. Knowledge of his physical condition flooded her mind. Malnourishment was halting growth and preventing his body to stay warm while his low immunity left him open for diseases. His earlier fall had resulted in a broken leg, internal bleeding and several bruises.

Rosa was certain a mere cure wouldn't be enough. Professor Firmin undoubtedly already knew what the boy's condition was and wanted her to prove she could catch up with her peers by casting cura. Suddenly nervous, Rosa wracked her brain for the correct incantation. She had been stuck on cure for so long that she hadn't even thought about bothering learning the next tiers. Maybe if she cast cure twice-

No. She knew Professor Firmin wouldn't be impressed. He would likely think that she was cutting corners, which would only prove his biting words true. On the bright side, there was no visible blood. Should be easy, at least that's what Kain would claim were he here.

The professor cleared his throat meaningfully. "Well, Miss Farrell? The patient is waiting and we do not want to keep him in pain."

"Ah-! Of course!" she stammered before swallowing heavily and extending her hand.

Cecil. She had to think of Cecil. It helped every other time, surely it would help now, too?

Dearly hoping her traitorous cheeks wouldn't give away what was truly on her mind, Rosa closed her eyes and reached out to the mental sanctuary where Cecil had unknowingly settled down. As expected, warmth surged to her fingertips. Now if only she knew the correct incantation. Picking the most familiar sounding one, she chanted under her breath.

The moment the words left her mouth, she felt like one of the black mages had cast an extremely potent osmose on her - as if the imaginary container that held all of her magical energy was dented and began to rapidly leak. Opening her eyes, she saw a great burst of light radiate from her hand and leave a trace of magical sparks that enveloped the whole ward. A chorus of startled gasps from the patients pierced the ambience of coughs and low moans.

Hesitantly Rosa turned to Professor Firmin and tried to decipher his stunned silence, but couldn't quite make out what his expression was. Blinking blearily, she tried to focus on his wrinkled features that blurred like an out-of-focus binoculars. The hard stone floor softened under her weight, and despite her eyesight and logic claiming the opposite, she could have sworn her feet were sinking through it. Swaying from the loss of solid ground, she attempted to regain her footing by taking a step back, but her legs lacked the strength to remain upright and she crumbled like a puppet released of its strings.

' _Huh. Don't think cura ever looked that flashy before_ ', she thought fuzzily before the back of her head made contact with the floor and darkness devoured her vision completely.

* * *

Rosa was suddenly forced back to consciousness by a bright light she couldn't ignore even through the safety of her closed eyelids. Irritated, she raised an arm to cover her eyes and would've readily passed out once more if not for a commanding voice jolting her completely awake.

"Farrell, now is not the time to laze about."

With an unlady-like grunt, Rosa slowly removed her arm to let her sensitive eyes adjust to the harsh rays of afternoon sun. Her mouth tasted bitter, not of bile, but something akin to medicine. She was lying on one of the beds in the civilian ward facing the window. Besides her and the professor, the ward appeared to be completely deserted. Even the bed where the injured child had lain was empty.

"How long was I out?"

Professor Firmin's tone was neutral, but his stiff posture foretold of an upcoming storm. "An hour. I had to retrieve an ether from the lab for you."

Oh. So that's what the strange taste was.

"That was extremely reckless of you, Farrell." Rosa cringed. _Here comes the lecture._ "You did not focus on the patient and instead healed everyone in the whole damn room!" She had never heard him as much as utter a swear word before. Ohh, she was in for it.

"Isn't that a good thing?" she managed to squeak out. Surely healing the intended person had to count for something.

"Only if your intention is to bring the reputation of our school down!" he thundered. "Casting a fourth tier curative spell on such a large radius when your magical reserves can barely handle a single curaga is highly dangerous. You could've lapsed into a coma!"

Rosa pulled her knees to her chest, curling into a small ball and bit down on her pink lips in a vain attempt to hide their trembling. Nostrils flaring from a stuttery intake of breath, she blinked furiously to clear her blurred vision.

The professor let out a heavy sigh upon seeing her blotchy cheeks and blonde lashes brimming heavy with tears. "Despite your lack of finesse, I must commend you for being my first student to cast a curaja."

Watery eyes shot up in surprise to see a hint of a brief, fatherly smile before the elderly man schooled his expression back to serious.

"However, I don't want you to get in over your head and think it's alright to keep on casting it. You must practise hard on focusing on one target at a time and learn to conserve your magical resources before you can begin expanding them and mastering higher tiered spells."

Rosa nodded eagerly and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I don't want to see anymore slacking in classes. Doesn't matter how gifted you may be or how much you've inherited from your mother - you will study hard like everyone else and you will not receive any privileges over others. You will leave and arrive the same time as others and respect your peers."

Rosa hopped off the bed and curtsied low. "I won't disappoint you, sir! I will stay after every class and help heal the patients here, if it will clear my reputation and increase my magical capacity."

Chuckling, Professor Firmin stood up as well. "You may prove to be worthy of Golden Joanna's legacy after all."

* * *

The sun was setting by the time Rosa skipped back home. Cecil was already waiting downstairs with Kain who was drinking the last of his medicine tea. The older squire had changed from her father's clothes to a brand new squire's uniform. Similar to Cecil, he wore a bistre brown gambeson, but instead of the carmine of Cecil's hauberk, Kain wore basil green with the crest of dragoons sewn to the white tabard. His uniform lacked the dark knight apprentice's black cape. Cecil must've had the uniform commissioned once realising Kain's old one was beyond repair.

"You seem chirpy. Something happen?" Kain asked with a knowing glint in his light blue eyes.

Rosa sat down next to him and mirrored his grin. Figuring it was best to leave out the rather embarrassing details and concentrate on the positive, she summarised: "I proved the professor I was worthy. Starting tomorrow I'll stay after class to heal real patients."

Cecil beamed at her. "Well done! I knew you could do it."

"Guess we finally found a silver lining to your unusual blood colour, Cecil. About time, too. I'm so sick of dealing with hysterical medics who claim you're corrupted or infected by some unknown disease." Kain snorted. "Who would've thought it'd help a struggling mage like our Rosa here", he playfully pulled Rosa to a brief side hug. "I bet she'll become the greatest healer of our fair nation."

Bashfully she played with the ends of her ponytail and basked in the warm glow of the men's praise. Such a wonderful feeling to feel like she had accomplished something for a change!

Kain downed rest of the tea with a grimace. "Glad I won't have to suffer this brew anymore."

Cecil's brow quirked upwards. "Is it that bad?"

Kain smirked. "Only because you prepared it instead of Rosa."

Crossing his arms in mock offense, Cecil scoffed. "Guess you will have to visit her, since you think so highly of her tea-brewing."

Figuring out the hidden message in his statement, Rosa straightened in her seat, all traces of joy gone. "You're leaving tonight, aren't you?"

Cecil's downcast eyes and Kain's uncomfortable cough were answer enough.

"Doesn't Kain need to stay for at least one more day? He strained himself pretty badly yesterday", she attempted to persuade them.

"You healed all my remaining hurts this morning. Now I'm good as new." Rosa could tell Kain was trying to soften the sting of her inevitable disappointment with praise. "Cecil fetched a military healer to check up on me and she said I was good to go. We didn't want to leave while you were still in school, though."

"I see." She didn't. She felt betrayed and hurt. Cecil knew how much she wanted them to stay for as long as they were allowed, so why would he do that to her? Angrily she glared at the smooth surface of the wooden table to avoid the pleading grey-blue gaze she just _knew_ Cecil was trying to catch her attention with. Knowing the power his smile alone had over her, she refused to let him gain the upperhand.

However, she couldn't ignore Cecil's soft voice when it broke the tense silence. "The final trial of our training is about to begin. His Majesty expects us to be knighted by the end of fall. We have only a month left and must prepare."

"Then I shall pray for your success." Her words rang hollow even to her own ears. This was it. She had dreaded this moment, but it had to come sooner or later.

They stood up in unison, Cecil and Kain retrieving their weapons, and moved outside. The air was still warm, but Rosa could detect a hint of late summer's chill creeping in. Soon the lush green earth would wither and give room for the white, protective blanket of winter, and the towngates would be closed, barring entrance to her personal training grounds. At least her newfound zeal towards magic should keep her somewhat occupied for the rest of the dreary season.

Kain took her hand and raised it to his lips. "You've done much for me, Rosa. I only hope to be given enough time to repay your kindness in full."

Pushing his flowery words and chivalrous nonsense aside, Rosa hugged Kain and felt him drop his lance and stiffen in surprise. For all his confident act, he seemed to be just as awkward with girls as Cecil. "Come visit me, that's all I ask. I'll make you tea."

She felt him shake with warm, hearty laughter as his arms snaked around her to return the embrace. "How can I refuse an offer like that?"

She flashed him a sad smile before pulling away.

Cecil stood immobile and watched her, a silent apology already forming on his purple-tinted lips and a hint of sadness mixed with regret reflecting from his moonstone eyes. Stifling a sigh, Rosa pulled him to a hug.

"You realise the offer is for you, too, right?" she mumbled.

Cecil pulled her closer, his warm breath tickling her ear. "It might be a long time before we see each other again, but I won't forget you or our promise." His tone was mellow, but the steely resolve that seeped through was enough to dispel any doubt she might have held. Strange how someone she had known for less than a week could mean so much to her. Rosa wondered if this was how it was with soldiers; close encounters with death bringing unlikely people together and forming unbreakable bonds in short period of time.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds until Cecil - far too soon to her liking - gently disentangled from her embrace. Already a shiver of absence ran through her. She rubbed her gooseflesh covered arms in a vain attempt to regain the brief warmth she had shared with the pale man.

"This isn't a farewell", Kain reassured as he lazily leant against his erect lance. "Just… Till next we meet."

"Till next we meet", Cecil confirmed.

They were already turning around to make their way towards the castle when Rosa was reminded of something. "Wait! I have to give you something before you go."

The squires exchanged curious looks and watched her dash back inside. She emerged with an envelope in hand and gave it to Cecil.

"What's this?"

"To ensure you won't forget to write to me." Inside the envelope was a string of beads in different shades of blue, grey and white. Years ago, her father had bought it to her as a jest when he noticed her fawning over a bauble boutique.

" _When I met your mother, she gave me a small trinket to carry with me so I wouldn't forget about her. I believe the real reason was to actually help her distinguish me from the other dragoons, but don't tell her I said that._ " He had grinned and presented the beads to her. " _Seeing as you're soon going to be old enough to fancy boys, I want you to continue the family tradition. Give these to a knight of your liking as a sign of favour._ "

He hadn't been serious about her choice of man being a knight, and while it had been nothing more than mild teasing, it felt _right_ to present the beads to the pale squire. In time she would let him know of their meaning.

Cecil placed his fist against his chest in a knight's salute, eyes alight with good humour. "On my honour, you shall receive a reply."

With final goodbyes and well-wishes, the two men departed. As Rosa watched their tall figures disappear into the shadows of nearby homes, she heard Kain open the envelope and exclaim. "Why'd she give you beads? And why didn't she give me any?"

"Maybe she doesn't have any that match your eyes."

* * *

The rest of the week went by quickly. Most of Rosa's days were spent within the castle on school bench or in the sick bay practising focusing spells and increasing their potency to reserve her limited magical resources. By the time weekend rolled by, Rosa's cure was stronger than her cura had been when she learnt it.

Impressed by her dedication, Professor Firmin had offered her words of encouragement, going as far as to say she was likely to catch up with her peers by the turn of the year. He even expressed interest knowing what helped Rosa learn when previously she'd been such an utterly hopeless case. Bashfully Rosa had replied that she had found a person she wanted to heal from battle hurts. The professor had chuckled and commented how similar she was to her mother and how history was repeating itself.

Rosa dearly hoped the professor was wrong. It was common knowledge that a dark knight's destiny was to die in battle and that most of them didn't live long enough to see their children grow. Thinking of the potential similarities between her father and Cecil made her heart heavy with worry. If what Kain said was true, just reaching knighthood and mastering the dark blade was a great strain on one's soul. Every evening Rosa climbed the highest point of the townwall, faced south-east towards Mysidia where she knew the Tower of Prayer stood, and prayed for Cecil's success and longevity under the light of the twin moons.

On monday morning Rosa received a letter addressed to her from the castle. Teeming with excitement and worry, she nearly ripped the envelope off the postman's hands and ran back inside to her room. Carefully breaking the royal seal, she pulled a letter made of the finest paper in Baron and admired Cecil's - at least she hoped it was his and not a scribe's - elegant cursive.

' _Rosa,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. By the time you receive it, I've set out to put my skills with the dark blade to the test in the southern parts of the continent along with Kain and the other aspiring knights, dark knights and dragoons. Unlike the regular military training where we fight as a unit, this time each of us will be tasked with fighting dangerous beasts chosen by our superiors._

_Kain has been boasting about reaching a new record with his dragoon's jump and is confident he will face no difficulty in his trials. However, I've heard rumours that the new Captain of the Guard likes to test the squires to their very limits, so I wouldn't be surprised if he were to set the dragoons fight their flying foes in a confined cave while us dark knights might have to face heavily armoured and poisonous beasts that require us to utilise and carefully manage the power of darkness._

_Despite these possibly unfounded worries, I feel as confident as Kain. We've been working towards this very trial for years under talented knights who have served under His Majesty for over a decade. Our training will see us through, have no fear._

_While I'm not certain what to make of your gift given in the envelope, I like to think of it as a way to keep you close even when I'll be facing dangers alone. Kain joked I should hang them from my hair, but who does that? Certainly not a man of Baron!_ '

She giggled softly at the mental image.

The next sentence was crossed out, but she managed to make out few words such as 'keep', 'close' and 'heart'. He kept the beads close to his heart? Her own heart hammered in excitement as she skimmed over the concealed message over and over again, as if expecting more hidden words to be revealed. She was acting so silly! Had her mother seen her like this, she would've chastised Rosa for getting so worked up over a letter of all things.

' _Kain might come pay you a visit once he's done with his trial. Unfortunately I do not share the same luxury, since I have additional training to do. You will likely catch a glimpse of the newest airship model sailing the skies this coming week. Our engineers have been hard at work, creating a suitable ship for defending our nation against outside forces rather than mere transportation. His Majesty has dubbed our future fleet The Red Wings. I tell you this, because His Majesty has bestowed on me the great honour of becoming its first Lord Captain, once I've proven myself capable. It will take another year until the fleet is qualified for combat, but when the time comes, me and my men will be ready to serve both king and country._

_I look forward to hearing from you._

_Yours,  
Cecil'_

Rosa couldn't wipe the wide, giddy grin off her face even after reading and rereading the letter. Trailing a finger over the smudged text, she wondered whether Cecil was embarrassed to admit he kept her token on his person or worried Kain might take it on himself to "proofread" his letter.

As not to risk wrinkling the letter between her trembling hands, Rosa set it aside. She reached for a quill and idly tickled her chin with its soft feather as she pondered how to begin. Would 'dear Cecil' be considered too intimate? Figuring it best to stay on the safe side and follow Cecil's example, she began to pen a response in her best handwriting.

' _Cecil,  
or should I address you as Sir Cecil in case you receive my letter upon return?_

_Although I have the utmost faith in your and Kain's skills to overcome any trial set before you, I must admit I've prayed daily for your success and safe return. One of the gateguards has jokingly inquired if I mean to become a nun upon graduation. While I've heard nothing but great things of Mysidia and of its priests and wizards from Professor Firmin, I cannot say I see myself submitting to the life of a devout. I am far too restless to stay still and instead prefer to take action._

_On evenings with little to no patients to practise my spells on, I patrol the nearby forest (and occasionally save hapless squires from certain death). I've been working on improving my aim, both with arrows and magic. Professor Firmin had a good laugh when I revealed that my secret to success is to imagine the ailing patients as archery targets. I know it sounds silly, but it's true! It helps me focus._ '

It was only partly true, but Rosa didn't dare admit how deeply ingrained Cecil was in her mental exercises. A rosy blush warmed her cheeks as she toyed with the thought of how the normally calm and composed squire might react if she told him the truth face-to-face. Would he be reduced to a stuttering fool or would he give her one of his characteristic smiles? She was secretly hoping for a smile, so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness. Seeing one grace his milky-white face always sent unexpected warmth rushing through her, making her hyper-aware of herself and her surroundings.

Green eyes settled on the mirror of her vanity table from where her hunched reflection stared back. Funny how she had always belittled noble girls her age who acted as she was behaving now. Rosa had been so certain she was above such foolishness, yet here she was, sighing like a lovelorn fool and daydreaming of a man she barely knew. Shaking her head, she dipped the quill in ink and continued to write.

' _I actually know the head of the airship engineers. Cid's been a close friend to my family for as long as I can remember. Do you think he'd allow me to sneak on the new model for its maiden voyage if I asked nicely? Then again, maybe I should be patient and wait for the Lord Captain himself to offer me a flight. I believe he'd be much better company than a group of strangers!_ '

Rosa wondered if she came across too forward. The last thing she wanted was to sound desperate, even if it was the truth.

' _Send Kain my regards and let him know I'll bake him a cake to celebrate his success. Victory tea sounds a little underwhelming, don't you agree?_

 _Yours truly,  
Rosa_ '

Rosa skimmed over her letter several times to make sure there weren't any embarrassing mistakes before folding the letter and lightly spraying the remains of her perfume on it. She'd have to endure the lack of pleasant aroma while attending to class, but it would be worth it if it meant Cecil liked it.

* * *

After she was done with her classes for the day, Rosa made her way to the docks. If Leviathan was in a graceful mood and the waters were favourable, her mother would be returning to Baron that afternoon. Her trainee robes flapped in the strong wind akin to a weather vane as she watched ships and boats of different sizes drift across the shallow waters.

Although airships were the newest and fastest form of transportation, there weren't many available to civilians yet due to most being used to fly soldiers and mages to and from Eblan. Regular ships, hovercrafts and chocobo caravans were still the most common forms of travel across greater distances. Watching a flock of seagulls surf the winds, Rosa idly pondered whether Cecil and Kain were travelling on foot or on chocoboback to the southern mountains and how long it would take them to return to Baron.

Another gust of wind forced her to push copper blond bangs away from her eyes. Peering into the blue horizon, she could make out a ship in the distance with a flag of Troia high atop the mainmast. Slowly she made her way to the pier and waited for the ship to dock.

Among the first people to disembark was Joanna. Her honey brown hair that was usually styled to an uncomfortably tight-looking bun was now cascading freely over her slim shoulders in curly waves while her plain, purple cloak had been replaced with an airy dress. Smiling like the rising sun, she looked very much like a native Troian in her foreign getup. Upon seeing Rosa, she dropped her bags and pulled her daughter to a tight embrace.

"Oh, sweetheart, I've missed you!"

Rosa awkwardly returned the hug and patted her mother's back in acknowledgement. Sometimes the contradiction between Joanna's public and private self was too jarring. Rosa could only hope that this time it wasn't just a fleeting act. That her mother's time with her cousin, away from painful memories of Alain, had truly cheered her up and permanently pushed away the dark clouds of grief and depression.

Her mother stiffened and pulled away to hold her at arm's length. "Dear, what on Titan's name is that smell?"

Rosa blinked blankly at her mother. Was her lack of perfume really _that_ noticeable?

"You smell of ginseng and dandelion. Have they demoted you to herb gardening?" she teased.

Smiling sheepishly, Rosa pulled away from her mother's hold and picked up the luggage. "I was grinding herbs for ethers at the lab. Professor Firmin believes it's a good time to learn to make our own ethers, seeing as it's only me and few other trainees helping at the sick bay. If we had more mages available, we wouldn't exhaust the ether stock so quickly."

"Hold on. You actually learnt to cast cure?"

Rosa didn't even try to suppress the smug grin that threatened to split her face. "Yeah, and cura."

Without a warning her mother enveloped Rosa in another smothering hug. "I'm so proud of you, dear!" At Rosa's protesting whine, Joanna let go with a giggle. They walked home side-by-side.

"While I was in Troia, I thought long and hard about sending you abroad to study white magic. After all, the most renowned sages and mages come from Mysidia! I figured a change in scenery and study environment could help, since every student is different and not all fit the same mould. What worked for me might not work for you, but I knew you have potential to become a great white mage just like me and my mother before me."

Rosa's grin was closer to a grimace as she chuckled uneasily. "Well, there's no need for that now. The teachers say I'm ready to learn curaga. If I master that and raise, I will catch up with my classmates."

"Perhaps, but it certainly wouldn't hurt to surround yourself with learned people."

Rosa dropped her mother's luggage with more force than necessary. "Really, mother! You haven't been home for even a day and already you're plotting to get rid of me. I thought you'd be happy to know I'm doing well in school."

Joanna sharply turned to face her daughter. "Rosa, what's gotten into you? I would've jumped at the opportunity to study abroad, had my mother presented it to me. I merely want what's best for you. Surely you understand that."

Although Rosa felt a strong urge to tell Joanna "you don't know what's best for me", she realised that arguing like an impudent teenager wouldn't win her mother over. She had to be tactful, or she would merely be told to make new friends in Mysidia if she expressed her wish to stay in Baron for the two squires. As eager and impatient as she was, Rosa could wait for months if it meant she would see them again. But she wasn't willing to add the great distance between the two continents to that gamble.

Taking her mother's hand between hers, she did her best impression of Cecil's doe-eyes and tried to reason. "But mother, I've just found my place here in Baron. I'm needed here." Seeing Joanna falter, Rosa pressed on. "How about this: once I've graduated I will do as you say, but only if the professors think it more beneficial for me to study abroad than to put my abilities to use here. You know the demand for mages in the sick bay better than anyone."

Joanna sighed. "Oh, fine. I suppose the tranquility of Troia made me forget about matters back home. It's like a whole different world in there, I tell you."

Rosa's victory was as good as assured. Kain's hard logic and persuasiveness had certainly rubbed off on her during his short stay.

"Speaking of which, I brought you that perfume. By the smell of things, you're in dire need of one." Ignoring her daughter's exasperated groan, Joanna merrily dug out a decorative glass bottle from her bags and presented it to Rosa. "Although it _is_ on the fancy side, so I wouldn't use it unless the occasion requires it."

Chuckling, Rosa hugged her mother in gratitude. She wanted to be here when her knights returned, just like she had promised to Cecil. "Thank you."

* * *

Rosa trotted past skeletal trees, her booted feet kicking fallen leaves. It was only afternoon, but the sun had already disappeared behind the horizon, cutting her usual archery practise short due to lack of light. She contemplated moving the practise sessions ahead of her classes, although it wouldn't make a great difference when the sun was only awakening from its slumber so early in the morning. Winter was just around the corner, which meant daylight hours would shorten drastically.

While she yearned for snow to bring some much needed light to the dark, dreary forest, Rosa knew it wouldn't take more than a thin blanket of snow for the gateguards to close the only entry to her sanctuary. All manner of beasts came down from the southern mountains to hunt when their usual prey moved up north to Kaipo's warmth.

Shivering from a chill breeze, Rosa pulled her woolen scarf tighter around her neck and continued to trek towards the small specks of light coming from the torches the gateguards had lit up. Stuffing her freezing hands in the pockets of her coat, she felt the smooth texture of Cecil's envelope brush against her palm. She hadn't heard anything from the two squires since the first letter she received over a month ago. Rosa had sent another letter, just in case the first one got lost, but still there was no reply.

Despite the temptation to succumb to doubting the sincerity of Cecil's promise, Rosa had decided to wait. One way or another she would see him again, even if it meant barging into his bedchamber or sneaking on the flagship. Rosa hoped it wouldn't come to that, but she also couldn't deny how much the lack of communication from Cecil's side bothered and worried her.

* * *

"Dear, there's someone here to see you."

Startled by her mother's unexpected voice, Rosa hid Cecil's letter between the grimoire's pages she was supposedly studying and looked up to see a familiar uniformed man enter the room.

"Kain!" She jumped from her seat and ran into his waiting arms.

Joanna's brows went up to her hairline at the display. Despite her best attempts, she had never gotten her daughter to as much as hold a conversation with a boy her age, nevermind show genuine affection. "Rosa dear, did you meet this man while I was away?"

Rosa pulled away from the embrace and demurely introduced the squire. "Mother, this is Kain Highwind. He's the son of Sir Richard."

Kain bowed politely. "Pleasure to meet you, Madam Farrell. I must admit I've always wanted to meet the woman behind the legendary Sir Alain. My father always held the two of you in high regard."

Her mother's pleasant smile froze and she stood still as the twin griffon statues of the market square. To Rosa, it felt like a lifetime since anyone had dared to call Alain by name in Joanna's presence. She could only guess what went through her mother's head upon hearing it. Subconsciously her fingers dug into Kain's bicep as she prepared to jump in to salvage the conversation and save her mother's face. But seeing Kain glance down at her and give a subtle nod in acknowledgement, Rosa could tell that he picked up on the unspoken warning, and wouldn't mention the late dragoon for the rest of the evening.

To Rosa's relief, Joanna's glazed eyes regained their focus and she let out a small, if a little sad, laugh. "I hope I live up to your expectations." Noticing her daughter clinging to the handsome squire, Joanna's smile soon regained its warmth and a hint of mischievousness crinkled her hazel eyes. "Tell me, what brings you here?"

"I heard your daughter had prepared me a cake and victory tea."

Recognising her own words from the letter she had sent to Cecil, Rosa tugged Kain's arm eagerly like a child expecting birthday presents. "He received my letter? Is he okay?"

With a dramatic flair, Kain pulled out a folded piece of paper from his belt-pouch. "I imagine you'll want to hear from the man himself."

"Oh, thank you!" She gave him a quick hug and carefully unfolded the wrinkled letter like it was a precious artifact. As eager as Rosa was to read it right away, she didn't want to risk Kain or her mother seeing her act like a dreamy fool. Instead, she straightened the letter and put it beneath the safety of her grimoire. "I'd like to hear your version first."

They moved to the kitchen. Rosa ushered him to sit down while she and her mother prepared him tea. "I hope victory tea will suffice. I didn't know when you'd be returning, so I haven't baked anything yet."

The blond man grinned easily. "Guess that means I can request the flavour, then."

She laughed. "Of course!"

Joanna served Kain tea and sat down across from him. "May I inquire what the occasion is? I'm afraid Rosa has failed to mention you altogether."

If Kain was bothered by the revelation, he did a good job hiding it. "I've passed the dragoon's trials and will receive knighthood the coming weekend." He turned to Rosa. "I was hoping that you'd accompany me to the ceremony as my lady."

Rosa could feel her mother's expecting gaze drilling holes in the back of her head. How could she refuse Kain? She had wanted to spend time with him and Cecil ever since they left, yet she found herself hesitating for some reason. Was she nervous of attending such an important event as the companion of a prince?

"I'm… not certain what is expected of me in such an event."

Kain smirked. "Just to look pretty and walk with me. I can show you Cecil's quarters after the knighting ceremony, if you wish to leave him a reply. He's currently undergoing additional exercises in a selected group of squires to finalise his training for The Red Wings and won't receive your reply until he returns back to Baron. I'm sure he'd appreciate the surprise."

He was playing her like a fiddle. By the intelligent glint in his eyes, Rosa could tell Kain knew exactly how much she wanted a chance to be surrounded by anything of Cecil's. He must've seen through the act of disinterest towards the pale man's letter and realised how terribly she missed him.

"That doesn't sound too difficult", she hesitantly agreed.

Kain's tan features lit up in a sunny grin. "Don't worry. I'll be careful not to step on your toes."

"Then it is settled!" Joanna chimed in. "I'll be sure to get you a suitable gown for the occasion."

* * *

Once Kain had left, Joanna sat Rosa down. "So, he's the real reason why you don't want to go study to Mysidia, I take it. Why didn't you mention him before?"

"I didn't think it important at the time. I wasn't certain they... he'd even remember me after the trials." Rosa was afraid to mention Cecil to her mother. Joanna had worked in the castle in her younger days in a high position and was most likely familiar with the king's adopted son. While she might've been ecstatic over the possibility of a budding relationship between the crown prince and her daughter, Joanna was unlikely to approve of their match once she saw Cecil don the dark armour.

Rosa's mother had always been very vocal about her dislike towards the mysterious darkness-wielding soldiers. She claimed they weren't any better than machines on the battlefield; deadly, yet unreliable and inept to adapt. "Men without honour", she had called them. It shouldn't have come as a surprise to learn that a dark knight was partly responsible for the deaths of Sir Alain and Sir Richard, having deserted his fellow brothers-in-arms in favour of saving his own skin and fleeing to Fabul.

Joanna's voice snapped Rosa from her musings. "He's rather handsome, isn't he."

A bright red flush stained her cheeks. She had noticed, but it wasn't his smile that cast haste on her heartbeat. "Mother!"

Joanna giggled. "Come now, Rosa. Only a blind person would fail to see how attractive he is! And soon he will be a respectable knight. You've chosen well, for certain. He's a lucky man to have a personal mage at his side."

"Mother, you talk like we've already walked down the aisle."

"And you behave like you're not the least bit interested, despite the fact I saw you jump into his arms. You shouldn't send mixed signals or you'll end up confusing the poor boy! Acting coy is acceptable and encouraged, but you shouldn't take it too far, or your man will misinterpret your intentions. He might give up on the chase in favour of pursuing other women."

Facing away from her mother to hide the exasperated roll of her eyes, Rosa stood up and retrieved her grimoire and Cecil's letters. "Wouldn't that be a shame."

Surely Kain was too smart to mistake her platonic affection for romantic. Surely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this chapter written a while ago, but was hoping to have my usual beta-reader give it a looksie. Unfortunately he's been busy, so I decided to just try proof-read it as well as I could and post it. Sorry for any ghastly errors!


	3. Curaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa attends the knighting ceremony with Kain and silently waits for Cecil's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 

' _Dear Rosa,_

_I was pleasantly surprised to receive your letter after completing the first ordeal of my trial which consisted of a gruelling climb to the mountaintop. The path to the trial grounds is covered in waist-deep snow year-round, which slowed down our trek to little more than a crawl. The air is thin and I often found myself gasping, but we weren't allowed to stop to even catch our breath. The squires aspiring to become dragoons appear to suffer the least, most likely due to being accustomed to high altitudes and having stronger legs than the rest of us. Those who couldn't keep up were ordered to return on chocoboback to the camp at the base of the mountain to recoup._

_Apparently the Captain of the Guard, Baigan, held on to your letter and deemed it fit to give it to me only after I had proven myself by reaching the summit. According to the other officers, it was the first time the squires had to make the climb on foot and weren't allowed to take breaks. The white chocobos that the officers ride have been bred in Troia specifically to carry would-be-knights to the summit and back. I'm heartened to hear that we will be allowed to ride them on our way back, for I dare not think how dangerous descending the mountain would be in such a state of exhaustion. Even soldiers of Baron have their limits._

_Despite all this, Kain appears to be in high spirits and eager to prove himself as worthy successor to Sir Richard's legacy. I do not know what has filled him with such vigour, but I firmly believe you had something to do with it. Before our run-in with the floating eyes, he appeared so grim, almost as if_ he _was the one in constant contact with the taint of darkness and not I. I must admit the memory of our brief time together has a morale-rousing effect on me, as well, and I found myself fingering your token more times than I can count during the climb._

_I'm relieved to hear you don't intend to become a nun, as I'm certain most men in Baron are. I dare say I would have counted myself among the heartbroken lot!_

_While I'm confident Cid shares your sense of mischief and would help you sneak aboard the_ Red Wyvern _, I prefer the idea of you sharing your first flight with me. Us._

_Captain Baigan has just ordered the dragoons to line up and prepare for their trials. Kain will be the first to enter. I count myself blessed to be given a moment to catch my breath as well as write to you. Unfortunately, as I told you before, I will not be returning to Baron with the other knights. However, Kain has offered to personally deliver this letter to you. I hope you will consider attending the knighting ceremony on my behalf and forward my congratulations to Kain._

_Miss you,_

_Cecil'_

* * *

Rosa set her makeup brush aside and studied the girl in the mirror of her vanity table. The healthy colour of her face was hidden beneath a mask of pale colours and a dusting of blush on her cheekbones, as was expected of a highborn lady attending a ceremony. Her petal lips were glossed with pink, and a generous amount of mascara had been applied on her naturally blonde lashes. With a soft chuckle, she noted the unnatural whiteness of her face and the dark curtain framing her green eyes reminded her of a certain dark knight.

Her long hair had been tied to a half-bun, the ends of her curls cascading like a copper waterfall over her shoulders. An elegant pearl tiara peeked out from behind her bangs and a pair of hoop-earrings jiggled with each movement of her head. Joanna had given her a cream-coloured gown with a low neckline and draped sleeves, along with matching elbow-length satin gloves. Feeling rather exposed, Rosa tried to lift the bodice in a vain attempt to cover her breasts and wondered if her mother was trying to indirectly encourage her to seduce poor Kain.

While Rosa couldn't really do anything about the front, she could at least cover her back. Standing up with a click of her high heels, she reached for a white cloak and tied it around her neck. It was nigh ironic how noble ladies took full advantage of fancy parties to dress boldly, yet she was covering herself up as a small act of rebellion against her mother.

Her hand hovered over the Troian perfume bottle. Joanna had told her to save it for special occasions, and by all definitions the upcoming event was considered one. But instead of putting it on herself, she lightly sprayed it on a letter she had written to Cecil and inhaled the rich aroma of jasmine and rose. Her usual vanilla fragrance would have to suffice for the evening. Putting the letter in her purse, she headed downstairs after a final look over from the mirror.

* * *

A chocobo carriage waited outside her home. Next to it stood a tall man in sleek indigo armour, his hands clasped in front of him and legs apart in parade rest. While the armour was unmistakably that of a dragoon's, it was different from the usual green which all dragoons - including her father - wore; the most notable differences being additional spikes and scales and the helmet that covered only the upper half of the soldier's face, leaving his mouth and chin visible. As Rosa approached the man, she saw his lips curve into a familiar smirk.

"Kain! Look at you and your fancy new armour! Are you starting a new trend?" She grinned.

He lifted her gloved hand and pressed his lips against her knuckles in a polite greeting. "It was a unanimous decision by the Dragoon Corps that I honour my father's legacy by donning his colours."

Her gaze softened. "I'm certain he would be proud."

Kain straightened, but did not let go of her hand, instead holding it daintily like a gentleman should and helped her inside the carriage. Sitting across from her, he signalled the driver to depart. Rosa held onto her purse to keep her restless hands still and from exposing how nervous she felt. Despite the snout of the dragon helmet hiding his blue gaze, Rosa could tell the dragoon was eyeing her and dearly wished she could somehow cover herself without being too obvious about it.

A sudden series of bumps shook the carriage. Rosa fell forward with a startled gasp and dropped her purse. Thankfully Kain was quick to act and caught her in his arms before she managed to hurt herself.

"Careful!" he called to the driver, not bothering to hide the displeasure from his voice.

"My apologies, m'lord. Seems like a crate of apples has fallen and boobytrapped the road. I'll be more cautious."

With a shake of his head, Kain turned to look down at Rosa who was pressed flush against his armoured chest. "You alright?"

Embarrassment colouring the tips of her ears upon realising the clear view the dragoon had on her barely covered breasts, she bit her lip and demurely glanced up to Kain's hooded eyes. "Yes, thank you."

She attempted to pull back, but his warm hands were like a lock around her waist.

"You look ravishing, like a princess from a storybook." His breathy mutter sent a shiver running down her spine and decorated her exposed skin with goosebumps.

"Perhaps I won't cause a scandal, then, by accompanying a prince." She attempted to joke with a sinking feeling in her stomach and silently cursed her mother all the way to the mythical Underworld for choosing such a provoking dress.

Instead of laughing as she had hoped, the dragoon lifted a hand to her face. Rosa froze like a cornered hare and held her breath while Kain fixed her crooked tiara, his hot breath fanning against her face like that of a fire-breathing dragon. "No, but you will definitely turn many heads the moment you enter the main hall. If you wish to avoid having all eligible bachelors crowding around you, I humbly suggest you stay close to my side."

"I shall follow your advice, sir knight."

With a small grin, he released her. Immediately she retreated from his personal space, her oxygen-starved lungs finally able to function once more. It would be a trying evening, indeed.

* * *

True to his word, Rosa felt more than few pairs of eyes linger on her figure as she and Kain entered the throne room where the accolade was to be held. The room was filled with mostly men; would-be-knights and their closest relatives. While women weren't prevented from attending, the ceremony was generally viewed as an event meant to be witnessed by fathers and brothers, rather than mothers or wives. As King Odin was considered Kain's father and Cecil was absent, it made sense to bring a close friend instead.

They passed men in blue uniforms with gold trimmings and golden helmets. Besides an occasional nod of acknowledgement to the prince's presence, the sentries remained still as statues. As far as Rosa was aware, these men were all from noble houses that had proven their loyalty to the royal family in the past. Only men from said houses were allowed to become part of the Royal Guard, while anybody, whether rich or poor, could enlist to the other seven corps of Baron's military.

Upon the velvet cushioned throne sat King Odin in pristine white armour, a heavy, crimson mantle draped over his shoulders and a golden crown resting on his greying head that reflected the dance of flames from nearby candelabras. In his lax grip was a blade made of black metal.

Kain pulled them to a stop. "Here's where we part ways for a moment. I'll come find you once the accolade is over." Kissing her knuckles in parting, he moved to stand next to the other dragoons, sticking out like a sore thumb in his indigo armour from the rest of the green-clad soldiers.

One by one the men were called to kneel before the throne on a small cushion, helmetless, and swear an oath. King Odin tapped the flat side of his obsidian blade on the shoulders of the kneeling squires and commanded them to rise. An officer presented the newly knighted soldiers with weapons befitting their status - in Kain's case an elegant lance with a dragon motif. Rosa didn't miss the proud, fatherly smile that graced the king's regal face when he knighted his adopted son. Despite Kain going against his wishes concerning his knighthood, King Odin didn't appear to let it hinder his love for the young man.

Once Kain stood up to receive his weapon from the officer, King Odin intervened and took the lance himself before presenting it. "May you bring the Dragoon Corps to their former days of glory, Sir Kain Highwind."

Kain accepted the lance and bowed deeply. "By your command it shall be done, Your Majesty." Putting his helmet back on, Kain marched back with the other dragoons to their previous formation at the side of the throne room, allowing the Army and Navy Corps to take centre stage.

On the opposite side stood a small regiment of men in black, spiked armour. Unlike the dragoons and regular knights who had come in unarmed, the dark knights held greatswords, the flat side of the black blades resting against their armoured shoulders. Kain had mentioned beforehand that the dark knights were given their weapon the moment they began to train, while others received their custom-made weapons at the ceremony.

" _They swear fealty to the king the moment they're chosen by him as squires and they're expected to sacrifice their lives for His Majesty's safety, should the need arise. That is why they carry the dark blades wherever they go, even when there's no immediate danger._ "

Not just any sword would be approved of as a fitting weapon for a dark knight; only those made from a special metal smelted from meteor shards were considered acceptable. Kain had explained that said weapons were the only way for a dark knight to channel their powers without being consumed by darkness, which was why they couldn't even begin training without one.

When Rosa asked what he meant by that, Kain had grown quiet and shaken his head, eyes glazed from a painful memory. " _Two years ago, when we were accompanying Cecil's assigned knight to the Eblan border, we found a dark knight who had lost his sword and attempted to cover his squadron's retreat with the power of darkness. At first, he appeared to be merely suffering from a cold and kept complaining about feeling numb and not being able to regain warmth. Not even an hour had passed when the cold burning began. He put on a brave face, but it didn't take long for him to break down and start screaming like a lunatic. I watched the white mages pump him full with healing magic to fight off the pain, but it only made it worse; the darkness began to eat the poor man's mind until he was little more than a wild beast that needed to be put down for his own good._ "

Kain had been quick to comfort Rosa when she expressed her worry over Cecil's health and sanity, saying the dark knights had been banned from using their powers unarmed after the incident, even when under the threat of death.

A golden helmeted soldier wearing a blue cape and crimson uniform called out to the dark knights, his clear voice full of authority. The infamous Captain of the Guard, Rosa surmised. The knights removed their devil-faced helmets in unison and stood at attention. Despite knowing better, she found herself going through the rows of helmetless heads, almost as if expecting to catch a glimpse of a snow-white ponytail. Shivering, Rosa wrapped her satin-clad hands around her chilled arms. Merely imagining Cecil standing among their ranks did little to lessen the unease she felt whenever near the elite knights.

"He's not here."

"I know."

"Yet still you search for him." There was a hint of accusation in his teasing tone.

Rosa shrugged. "I suppose my mind refuses to acknowledge you two are capable of being separated."

Kain chuckled and offered her his arm. "Then let us retire to Cecil's quarters. I'm certain you've had your fill of men in armour for one night."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Won't you get into trouble for leaving before the ceremony is over?"

"I'm certain everyone understands that a knight must take his lady's needs into consideration."

Rosa hid a giggle behind her hand. "Oh, I see. I am merely an instrument for your escape!"

Grinning, Kain began to lead her outside, past the king's personal guards. "Guilty as charged."

* * *

"Here we are."

Rosa looked around the room, silently wondering if this really could be it. It was about the same size as her room, but had another smaller room attached to it, presumably the garderobe. Aside from the comfortable looking bed next to a window, the only furnishings in the room were a dining table, a work desk, a grandfather clock, a wardrobe and an armour stand. On the stone walls hung the proud banner of Baron and a collection of ornamental swords and shields. Besides the jade vase filled with out-of-season roses or the impressive hearth, there wasn't really anything that would've given away the identity of the owner. Although she had never seen Cecil as one to flaunt his wealth, Rosa had expected something more grand from the crown prince of Baron.

"Not much to look at, I know", Kain said, as if reading her mind. "He barely spends any time here. I dare say both of us have been sleeping more nights in the barracks or in a tent than in our actual quarters."

"That's unfortunate, especially when he has such a nice bed." Slowly Rosa walked to the bed, removing the satin glove and letting her bare fingers touch the expensive material of its covers. Closing her eyes, she inhaled the faint, lingering smell of sandalwood oil and felt her heart ache.

It had been three months. Three months since she had felt Cecil's warm embrace, smelled his earthly scent, heard his soft voice and seen that heartwarming smile of his. She couldn't even console herself by looking forward to his next letter. He was far beyond the reach of a mailman high up in the sky, braving against forces of nature. When feeling sick from longing, all she could do was reread his previous two letters over and over and hope she wouldn't wear them out before Cecil returned home. Already the first letter was tearing from excessive handling. Although Rosa knew his words by heart, there was something comforting in tracing his written words and imagining a pale hand penning them in precise penmanship.

Suddenly she felt armoured arms wrap around her waist and the cold tip of Kain's nose grace her ear. Eyes snapping open, she tensed and waited to see what he'd do. His chin fell to rest on her shoulder, but otherwise the dragoon remained motionless, merely savouring the proximity and inhaling her perfume.

"Forgive my lack of restraint, Rosa." His husky voice was thick with an emotion she didn't recognise.

Not sure what to do, Rosa patted his clasped hands on her waist. "You miss him, too?"

Kain was quiet for a while as if contemplating his answer. Finally coming to a conclusion, he settled for a stiff "yes".

With little resistance from the dragoon, Rosa stepped out of the protective circle of his arms and turned around to face him. His blue gaze was hidden beneath a shadow cast by the snout of his helmet, but his jaw appeared to be clenched. Rosa wondered if it was for the same reason why her throat felt tight. "He wrote how much he wanted to be here for you today in his last letter, but I'm glad I could be here in his stead. You've reached your dream today. This is your night to shine."

His expression relaxed and an almost unnoticeable smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "If so, where's my cake?"

Rosa gaped at him before recovering with a chuckle and playfully shoving him, but Kain caught her hands and openly grinned at her. "I'll have you know getting the ingredient you requested is not an easy task at this time of year! I'm working on it!"

With a mock huff, Rosa pulled her hands away from the dragoon's and turned to pick up the fallen satin glove. Fingering her purse, she was reminded of the real reason she had come to the dark knight's quarters. "Where do you think Cecil will look first when he enters the room?"

Kain crossed his arms and walked to the door, as if retracing Cecil's steps in his mind. He turned to stare at the work desk and the jade vase on top of it.

"The desk. Put your letter there."

Taking out the perfumed letter, she placed one of its corners beneath the vase to ensure it would be clearly visible and not at risk of getting whisked away by a passing servant.

A distant sound of cheering and clapping echoed from the stone walls.

"It appears the dull part of the ceremony is over", Kain commented. "We should return and join the others for the feast."

Accepting the dragoon's offered arm, Rosa let him lead her back to the keep.

* * *

' _Dearest Sir Cecil,_

 _Despite Cid assuring me no harm will come to you and your crew and insisting how the_ Red Wyvern _is the safest place on the surface of the Blue Planet, I keep fearing for the worst with each passing day without word from you. I imagine flying beasts assaulting the airship or a storm blindsiding the crew. Kain has told me you're more likely to have engine problems or jamming rotor blades than encounters with violent fauna. This does not assuage my fears in the slightest, but I dare not say anything to Cid lest he take offence. The image of an airship falling from the sky frequents my nightmares._

 _At the same time I cannot imagine how it is up there, so far away from the troubles and worries of everyday life where even the castle of Baron is little more than a minor landmark. Kain has tried to satisfy my curiosity by describing the sights and sounds he experiences whenever he jumps, but I have a feeling he doesn't do it enough justice. I want to experience it myself. On the_ Red Wyvern _. With you._

_Speaking of, Kain has made it his mission to visit me daily ever since returning from his trials (and occasionally scaring the living daylights out of me by landing right in front of me) to keep my spirits high. Besides expressing my worries concerning your flight, I haven't said anything, but he appears to see right through me. I suppose my poker face isn't anywhere near as flawless as the old tavernkeep would have me believe._

_As you requested, I am to attend the knighting ceremony in your stead and pass your regards. Kain has given me a crash course on Baron's military and shed some light on the dark knights, for which I'm grateful. I think I understand your situation and what you've been through a little better now._

_Meanwhile, mother's been fussing about commissioning a suitable gown for the occasion. She is convinced I turned down her offer to be sent to study in Mysidia for Kain and keeps offering me unwanted advice on how to woo him. It is a farce and frankly, embarrassing. I've told Kain as much, and thankfully he's been able to laugh it off, claiming she reminds him of his late mother, Elina._

_If everything goes as planned, my own graduation will take place at the turn of the year. I've been working hard towards it and am confident I will pass the baccalaureate. I cannot wait for the day when I can show off all that I've learnt since your departure._

_Eagerly anticipating your return,_

_Rosa_ '

* * *

Two months after the knighting ceremony, Rosa stood in line with her classmates, her fingertips nervously pulling at the ends of her wide sleeves. The small room was packed full with family members of the mages, tutors and students who had yet to graduate. Her mother had been granted a front-row seat, most likely due to her previous position as a high mage.

Rosa often wondered if her mother would ever return to work at the castle. Before Alain's death, Joanna had mentioned it several times, saying how much she missed the scent of medicinal herbs and the ethereal crackle of magical energy all around her. But these days she worked alone, occasionally accepting patients to her home and using Alain's old room as a substitute for a clinic. Despite having an endless queue of potential customers, she wasn't willing to take more than what was absolutely necessary to sustain her and Rosa.

As one of the tutors handed Rosa her diploma and helped her change from her old robes to the academic dress of a fully recognised white mage, she noticed her mother get a little misty-eyed.

Once each graduate was garbed in new robes and had vowed not to use their magic for wrongdoing, Professor Firmin gave a speech after which the hymn of their school was sung. With the ceremony over, they were dismissed and allowed to leave the suffocating room. It was nowhere near as pompous an occasion as the knighting ceremony had been.

Rosa felt her mother's slender arms wrap around her shoulders. "I'm so proud of you, dear. How does it feel to shed your trainee's robes?"

"A little overwhelming", Rosa admitted. "To think, just last summer I thought I'd never graduate."

A strong gust of wind blew as the two women crossed the bridge separating the castle from the town of Baron. Rosa held onto her wide hood that threatened to fall and expose her already reddened cheeks and nose to the biting cold. She was glad for the high and wide collar of her academic dress, and eagerly buried her chilled chin beneath its warmth. Unlike the simply cut cotton robes of a trainee, the robes of a full-fledged mage were made of several layers of silk that covered her all the way to her toes. The front piece of her robes had the crest of Baron sewn to it, similar to the uniforms of the squires. Seeing the gold of the twin griffons in her reflection for the first time had sent a surge of pride through her. Somehow, it made her feel closer to her two knights, as if she was now officially part of their circle.

Through the low hum of the wind, Rosa could hear a distant pulsing sound that rapidly increased in volume. Lifting her head, she saw an airship approach from the north. Its crimson hull had a pair of red wings akin to a dragon's attached to its sides, and its white sails depicted a carmine phoenix taking flight - the symbol of the Red Wings. The chopping sound of several dozen rotor blades dominated over all natural sounds, attracting every citizen's eyes to gaze upon the vessel's majesty.

The _Red Wyvern_ flew over their heads, the current of wind left behind in its wake pushing Rosa's hood off and making the silk robes lash around her ankles. Her hair came undone from the loose ponytail and undulated wildly like a golden standard during a gale.

Cecil had returned.

"Well, well. Seems like the new model has finally returned home. Quite the sight, isn't she?" Joanna commented and made an attempt to fix her windblown hair to a more acceptable style befit to a noblewoman.

"Yes", Rosa agreed. She wanted to go meet Cecil right away, but couldn't tell her mother of her intentions. Thinking quickly, she made a show to fumble with her bag. "Oh, I seem to have misplaced my grimoire. Must've left it in the lab."

"Surely you won't need it tonight, dear. You can fetch it tomorrow."

"It has all my personal notes and I don't want it to end up in wrong hands", Rosa argued. Seeing her mother's disapproving look, she hastened to add: "I can ask a guard to escort me home if I take too long."

Joanna sighed. "Very well. But I doubt they will let even a white mage near the airship."

Rosa gawked. "Who said anything about an airship?"

"Oh, don't give me that. I know you better than you think! And don't believe even for a second that I missed that starstruck look you had. Doubtlessly you'll go to Master Cid and have him give you a tour with a mere flutter of your eyelashes. You've had the old coot wrapped around your pinky ever since he laid his eyes on you."

Laughing, both from relief and nervousness, Rosa hugged her mother. "I'll see you later, mother."

* * *

Several servants yelped in surprise when a flurry of white robes stormed past them. Some of the soldiers patrolling the ward turned to glance curiously when the panting girl emerged from the keep and continued to run to the west tower, her high-heeled boots clicking loudly against the snow-dusted stone floor.

Her cheeks were rosy from exertion when she reached the final staircase. Hunching over to take a moment to catch her breath, Rosa brushed her sweat-dampened bangs off her eyes and nearly jumped out of her skin when a middle-aged woman forced herself into Rosa's field of vision. She was dressed in chambermaid's garments and held a tray of tea and snacks.

"These stairs lead to His Highness Crown Prince Cecil's bedchamber. I must ask you to leave."

With a greedy gulp of air Rosa managed to find her voice, albeit still winded. "Please, I need to talk to him."

The maid regarded her coolly, but did not budge. "What business would a lowly mage have with His Highness?"

Not intimidated by the maid, Rosa showed the letter she always carried with her, and pointed at the royal signet and Cecil's elegant signature. "We're friends. Our business is a private matter."

"That still isn't reason enough to demand a meeting when His Highness has just returned from a long voyage. He needs his rest. You may return on the morrow."

The chambermaid was beginning to test Rosa's patience. "This lowly mage saved him and his brother from dying. If it wasn't for me, Cecil wouldn't _be_ here." She slowly exhaled, forcing calm to wash over her irritation. "Please. This is urgent. Tell him Rosa wishes to speak with him."

The maid huffed and mumbled something about youth these days and how they didn't even know how to address royalty, but yielded eventually. "Very well. You're lucky I was on my way to take His Highness's tea to him. Wait here."

Obediently Rosa waited and listened as the maid ascended the stairs and knocked on Cecil's door. Her slightly raspy voice echoed from the stonewalls. "Your Highness, pardon my intrusion. A mage by the name of Rosa requests an audience. Shall I ask her to leave?"

A door was swung open with a loud creak, followed by heavy metal-clad feet rushing downstairs. Cecil emerged from the shadows, his milky-white face and fair hair greatly contrasting against the black metal that covered his entire body. The bulky armour was the exact opposite of Kain's sleek form-fitting armour of the dragoons which sacrificed protection for greater mobility. Despite how everything about the spiked armour screamed to keep her distance, Rosa found Cecil's wide, welcoming smile impossible to resist.

"Rosa!" Excitement shone from his moonstone eyes. Without missing a beat, Cecil crossed the gap between them and enveloped her small frame in a gentle embrace. Eagerly Rosa inhaled the familiar scent of sandalwood oil and buried her face in the crook of his armoured neck, safely away from the dangerously large spike on his pauldron. His broad breastplates felt hard and uncomfortable against her collar, and had she closed her eyes, she wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between hugging the dark knight and a stone statue. But when Cecil's leather-clad fingers combed through her windswept curls and drew small circles on the small of her back, she couldn't deny feeling safe and content. There was no place on the Blue Planet she would rather be.

"I've missed you", Rosa mumbled, her breath tickling Cecil's ear. She felt his cheek move against the crown of her head, an unmistakable grin stretching his lips.

So absorbed in their own little bubble they failed to hear the maid return from upstairs, having set the table ready for the dark knight, and clear her throat meaningfully. "Shall I take my leave, Your Highness?"

The startled couple pulled away from each other, as if burnt by an unseen flame. Embarrassment colouring her cheeks, Rosa's gaze fell to stare at the rich red carpet beneath her boots, supposedly fascinated by its design. Cecil cast her a sheepish grin before turning to address the servant. "My guest will require her own teaware, if you'd be so kind."

The maid kept her features professionally neutral as she curtsied. "Of course, Your Highness."

Once the woman was out of sight, Cecil grabbed Rosa's hand and guided her to his quarters. The first thing she took notice of was the devil-faced helmet resting on top of his armour stand. Its visor was pulled up while the falling buffe was lowered down. Had Cecil worn it, she could've seen his entire face from between the helmet's armoured jaws. It looked far less menacing when taken apart like that, but even that didn't stop her nose from crinkling in displeasure at the thought of Cecil having to wear such an ugly headpiece. Then again, maybe his fair features weren't the most fear-inspiring sight on a battlefield, where even the shortest recoil of an enemy soldier could make the difference between life and death. Rosa could tolerate the helmet if it kept him safe.

… As long as he didn't wear it in her presence.

"I read your letter as soon as I spotted it on my desk. This isn't your first time in my quarters, I take it."

Rosa nodded. "It was Kain's idea, actually."

"Thought I smelled your perfume when I set foot inside. Was worried I was going mad with longing." Cecil grinned cheekily. It was good to see he hadn't yet lost his sense of humour to the dark sword.

Like the chivalrous knight he was, Cecil pulled a chair for her before sitting down himself. As if unable to contain his excitement, he leant slightly forward, eyes alight and his attention solely focused on her. Without having to reach for her magic, Rosa felt a surge of warmth rush all the way to her core, similar to the aftermath of using healing magic. The pale knight appeared to be completely unaware of what his mere presence did to her. "I must say, it's so good to see you again, Rosa. I didn't expect you to come so soon."

"I thought it only fair that you be the first one to see my new robes", she joked and stood up to do a little twirl for him. "After all, you're the reason I learnt to cast cure."

Her stomach somersaulted when his purple-tinged lips curved to a genuinely proud smile. "My contribution was a mere push in the right direction. The rest was all you."

Suddenly weak-kneed, she had to sit down. "Perhaps, but I didn't do it just to prove myself or to make mother proud."

Cecil's brows knitted together in confusion. "Then why?"

Demurely Rosa fingered the ends of her front piece and attempted to summon the courage to speak the truth. She'd been practising in her head for this very moment countless times, yet somehow the words seemed to get stuck in her throat. "I, um. I… That is…"

"Yes?" he gently urged.

His poleyns touched her knees. When had their chairs moved so close? At this proximity, she could practically see the tiny creases on his lavender lips and the faintest dusting of freckles across his nasal bridge. She could trace the contour of his sharp cheekbones down to his proud chin, notice the faint shadow of recently shaved facial hair. Had his dark lashes always been so impossibly long? Rosa knew for a fact that some ladies of the Baronian nobility would sell their mothers to have lashes like his.

Like a saint, Cecil continued to patiently wait for her answer. Taking a shaky breath, Rosa forced the words out before she lost her nerve. "I did it because I want to help you. I know the path of a dark knight brims with danger, due to the nature of your powers and how self-harming using them is. But as a white mage I can keep you safe. I…"

She tried to swallow a lump of anxiety, but her throat felt drier than the Damcyan desert. Chewing on her lower lip out of nervous habit invited Cecil's grey-blue eyes to linger on her pink lips, his expression unreadable. When his gaze found hers once more, it was darkened with an emotion Rosa had never seen displayed so openly, least of all towards her. Was it… desire?

Encouraged, she finally dared to fully bare her heart to him. "Just as my mother aided my father from the sidelines, I want to support you in any way I can."

"Rosa…", he breathed her name like a sweet promise and reached to tuck a lock of copper blond hair behind her slender ear, his armoured knuckles faintly brushing her rosy cheek. Shyly she leant into his leathery touch and covered his larger hand with hers. The dark knight frowned, his lips set to a serious line. She wondered what troubling thoughts could morph his fair features to such a scowl.

"You're certain?" The timbre of his soft voice was severe, but Rosa saw the hope and raw longing in his eyes. He knew what he would be putting her through and wanted to be sure she was willing to fight and work for their future.

Her voice was small, barely more than a brittle utter in the back of her throat. "Yes."

Cecil sighed in resignation, both beaten and victorious at once, and allowed himself to give in to his unspoken desires. His hands came to rest on either side of Rosa's face and drew her in for a kiss. It was little more than a chaste brush of lips, yet Rosa felt her mind go blank from the tender act of affection. All she could hear was the shuddery rush of air in her lungs, the deafening gush of blood in her ears and the deep pounding of her heart.

Rosa squeaked in surprise when she felt a pair of strong arms lift her from her seat, and instinctively threw her arms around the knight's neck. Lifting her like she weighed nothing, Cecil carefully placed her down to sit sideways on his hard metal cuisses, his hands firmly on her thigh and back to keep her steady. Smiling shyly, he nuzzled her cheek. Her hands still around his neck, Rosa hesitantly let her fingers comb through his snowy tresses, soft as yarn to her touch. A heat settled in her lower abdomen when she felt Cecil's gloved hand slip beneath her robes and glide up to her stocking-clad thigh, his feather-light touch leaving behind a pleasant, tingling sensation. Both to Rosa's relief and disappointment, he kept his hands strictly away from inappropriate places. Even his lips made no effort to pry hers open, instead merely teasing the corners of her mouth with delicate caresses.

A loud knock on the wooden door jolted them from their tender moment. Rosa was certain she would've fallen on the stone floor from fright had Cecil not held onto her.

"I've brought the additional teaware, Your Highness", the maid announced.

"Just a moment!" Cecil called with a surprisingly clear voice before giving a quick peck on Rosa's lips as an apology and helping her get off.

When Cecil let the maid in, the woman gave the couple a look over as if trying to find signs of misconduct. Her scrutinising gaze lingered on Rosa's flushed face, particularly on her slightly swollen lips. Shaking her head in disapproval, the maid served them tea.

"Thank you. That will be all, Maria."

The maid curtsied stiffly and left, displeasure clearly visible in her frown.

"She doesn't seem too happy with my presence", Rosa noted as she stirred her tea. Her heart was still beating frantically from fright, thrill and being so near to the man she adored. Idly she wondered if casting slow on a single organ was possible or safe.

Cecil waved his hand in dismissal. "It's not just you. Maria believes every noblewoman is out to get me and take advantage of my presumedly short lifespan as a dark knight. She says I have 'the heart of lamb' and refuse to 'see the evil intentions behind pretty faces'."

"She thinks you're setting yourself for heartbreak?" Rosa clarified.

"More or less."

Although she and Maria had started off on the wrong foot, Rosa couldn't help but admire the chambermaid's concern for her lord. It felt good to know Cecil was surrounded by good people he could trust. "I won't let that happen", she vowed.

He grinned and pointed with his teaspoon for emphasis. "As long as you keep your word and won't run off to Mysidia to become a nun, I'll be fine."

Rosa hid her grin behind her teacup.

On the surface they appeared to be quietly enjoying their tea, but in truth their minds still buzzed from the memory of their interrupted activities. Every once in a while green and grey-blue gazes would meet before shyly looking away, only to meet again as if drawn by a force between two magnets.

"You know. Kain wasn't wrong."

Rosa looked up from her cup and saw the pale man eye her with a thoughtful expression. "About what?"

A barely suppressed grin tugged at his lips. "You really do make the best tea."

Struggling to keep her own poker face intact, Rosa retorted: "Are you proposing I should become a servant?"

He rubbed his chin, mirth dancing in his moonstone eyes as he pretended to think it over. "As tempting as making you my personal chambermaid is, I don't wish to test the ire of your mother. I've heard Cid speak of the wrath of Joanna Farrell, and I intend to live a long life in service to my country."

Rosa's laughter was drowned out by the sound of Cecil's grandfather clock striking 9 pm.

The pale knight's shoulders visibly sagged and he let out a long, disgruntled sigh. "Time flies when you're having fun. Afraid we won't be able to stop the rumour mill if I let you stay any longer." With an apologetic smile, Cecil helped her up. "Shall I escort you home?"

"If it's no trouble", she mumbled and dusted her robes, wishing she could toss the cursed clock out of the window.

The sudden yet gentle press of warm lips against hers caught Rosa by surprise. Before she could recover or even think about responding in kind, Cecil had already pulled away and hidden his shit-eating grin behind the metal-made devil's face. "Wouldn't be much of a knight if I refused to assist a fair maid in need!"

Once his dark blade was secured on, Cecil offered his arm and led Rosa past the soldiers and servants. She wondered if anybody could recognise him when in full suit of armour and with the helmet on. Was she just another mage being escorted by a courteous dark knight in the eyes of the public or did people realise their crown prince was taking the time of the day to walk her home? If her mother were to see her with a dark knight, she would be so mad.

"A gil for your thoughts?"

Jumping at the sudden, resonating voice, Rosa's heeled boots slipped on a stretch of black ice. She hadn't even noticed when they had left the castle and begun to cross the long bridge.

"Careful!" His hand rose to support her back while the other gripped her arm to keep her steady. "Now I'm really curious what had you spacing out."

Placing a hand over her hammering heart, Rosa willed herself to calm down. "Just thinking what I should tell mother. She thinks I'm pestering Cid to show off the new airship, but I doubt she'll believe that's all I've been up to the past few hours. I'm not _that_ into machinery."

"You could just tell her the truth?"

"What? No!" she hissed. "She'll think my first act as a mage was to throw myself at a man!"

Cecil stiffened. Had his neck not been hidden beneath layers of metal, Rosa would've seen his Adam's apple bob uneasily. "How about you tell her you ran into a friend and lost track of time?"

Was it just her imagination or did his voice crack? It was hard to tell with his helmet on. Rosa wondered if Cecil was also thinking of the compromising position the chambermaid would've found them in had she not been courteous enough to knock and wait before entering. Clearing her throat, she forcefully pushed away the insistently resurfacing memory of his fingertips ghosting on her thigh. If Cecil could act like nothing had happened, so could she. "Sounds plausible enough."

With a reassuring squeeze on her hand, the pale knight continued to lead her over the frozen cobblestones, his leather-clad hand hovering protectively over her back. "Come, let's get you home."

* * *

Rosa hadn't even gotten past the front door when her mother's voice called. "You're home later than I expected."

"I'm sorry, mother, I got sidetracked."

Joanna emerged from the kitchen and paused to take note of Rosa's floaty steps, dreamy smile and misty eyes. With a knowing smirk, her mother prompted: "Oh? Found someone?"

"A friend." The answer sounded practised even to Rosa's ear. Once her snow-dusted academic robes were set to dry next to the fireplace, she sat down at the dinner table.

"A certain dragoon, perhaps?"

She hated lying and was tired of being constantly put in a corner due to her lack of enthusiasm towards Kain, but at the same time Rosa knew admitting the truth would only expand the already existing rift between her and her mother. She had always been more of a father's daughter; the two of them had shared many secrets Joanna was never privy to. Were Alain alive, she would've told him about Cecil and admitted the kind-hearted knight had earnt her token of approval.

Upon receiving no reaction, Joanna's brows furrowed in puzzlement. She had most likely expected the usual flustered protesting. "Or perhaps that Cedric person? Or was it Celio? The man whose letter Sir Kain gave you."

Rosa visibly tensed.

"Ah-ha! I knew it. I had long wondered why you appeared to be saving the perfume I got you, even when once in a lifetime events and a potential husband came your way. You've been saving it for a special someone, haven't you? Well, then, let's hear it. Who is the dashing man who has captured your fancy? Strange how you seem to like keeping all these men in your life a secret from me."

Bristling, Rosa shot her mother a sour glare. "I wouldn't have to if you didn't insist on embarrassing me with needless advice!"

Joanna raised her hands in mock surrender. "Fine, fine. I won't stick my nose in your love life." She ignored her daughter's exasperated grousing. "I'd still like to hear the name of your mystery man, at the very least."

Rosa twiddled her fingers, green gaze glued to the wooden surface of the table and unwilling to risk eye-contact. It was too late to try to change the subject and retreat. Despite claiming otherwise, once her mother took interest in something, she wouldn't let go until absorbing all the knowledge available on the subject. An admirable trait in a student, a teacher and a compassionate healer, but not one Rosa appreciated when her private life was concerned.

"He's not a commoner, is he?" She could hear the subtle distaste in her mother's tone. Joanna wouldn't tolerate her daughter mingling with lower class and risk ruining not only both of their reputation, but the good name of House Farrell.

"No. He's a knight."

Releasing a relieved breath, Joanna softened her tone. "Then I don't see a problem. Go on, tell me."

Rosa bit her lip and bid her time. How could she possibly break the news softly, without making her mother furious? Growing impatient, Joanna crossed her arms. "Should I ask Sir Kain, instead?"

Taking a long, fortifying breath, Rosa fearfully lifted her gaze to her mother's. "His name is Cecil."

"Cecil…?" She could see the figurative gears turning in her mother's head as she went through a mental list of all the Cecils, only to realise it wasn't exactly a common name in this day and age. There was only one Cecil Joanna knew of. "You cannot mean Harvey."

Rosa's silence spoke volumes.

A chuckle of disbelief bubbled in her mother's chest, but came out as a strangled gasp. "Surely you jest. My daughter not only fancies the crown prince of Baron, but is also friends with him?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes in a wordless warning. "I'm not jesting."

"Rosa." Joanna's voice was dangerously low. "Even if we ignore the fact he's above even your station and more likely to marry a lady of the court or a foreign princess, he is still a _dark knight_. There is simply no room for a woman in such a man's heart, outside duty and responsibility to sire an heir. They are married to service, more so than any other soldiers, and while he might outlive an average dark knight's life expectancy, he will always be tainted by darkness and slowly lose any feelings he might have for you. You only need to look at our current monarch to know I speak the truth. There's no queen. He has his heir and that is all he needs."

She couldn't allow her mother slander the man who had shown nothing but kindness and tender devotion to her. "You don't know him!"

"You forget I _did_ know him when he was a child. But it matters not." Joanna sighed and placed her hand on Rosa's shoulder. It was supposed to be a comforting gesture, but it felt like a shackle meant to keep her down, grounded to reality, and away from the euphoria she felt whenever recalling Cecil's soft lips caressing hers.

"You're both young and you're probably his first love. As much as it hurts me to say, he will get over you as he matures. Your emotions are intense at this age and I understand that, having gone through similar feelings when I was young."

"Mother, you met dad when you were only two years older than me."

The grip on Rosa's shoulder tightened. "Don't bring him into this! He has nothing to do with your situation."

Rosa forcefully shrugged her mother's hand off her shoulder. "No! I'm tired of tiptoeing around! I love my dad and I don't want to keep pretending he never existed." Joanna sat in stunned silence, her hazel eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "Mother, Alain is _dead_ , but that doesn't mean we can't move on. Instead of grieving, we should remember him and the deeds he did, and let him live through us and the people he protected."

Joanna let out a shaky breath, tears glazing her eyes. "And for that exact reason I do not want you getting involved with a dark knight. Rosa, why must you insist on pursuing a doomed romance with this man when you needn't suffer the gut-wrenching grief I have to endure every day when I see your father's smile in yours?"

Her expression soft with empathy, Rosa wiped the tears from her mother's cheeks with her thumbs. "Mother, please understand. Cecil isn't just a passing fancy or my feelings for him less meaningful just because he's the first one to earn them. I learnt to cast cure because of him. Both he and Kain refused to let me give up and helped me overcome my problems. If it wasn't for him, I'd still be bringing shame upon you and the school."

She had to make her mother understand how much she wanted and needed this. "Even Cecil was hesitant to act on his feelings, because he knows what he's asking of me and doesn't want to burden me. But I want to be there for him through both highs and lows, like you were with dad."

With a watery smile, Joanna pulled Rosa to a warm embrace. "Sometimes I wonder where you get that stubborn streak of yours."

Rosa rested her chin on her mother's shoulder and held her close. "You, if dad is to be believed."

Chuckling, Joanna pulled away and held Rosa at arm's length. "Very well. I'll consent on two conditions."

Rosa's brows rose in surprise. She hadn't expected her mother to yield so easily. "Name them."

"First of all, you're not allowed to stay in the castle past 7 pm. The castle servants are notorious gossip mongers and I don't want to hear rumours that you're sleeping with the crown prince out of wedlock." Not expecting such blunt words from her own mother, Rosa felt her face redden in embarrassment. "You have to be extremely careful not to risk your reputation now that you will have the eyes of the court and the castle staff following your every move."

"And what of the second condition?" Rosa was afraid to ask.

"Should you marry Cecil, you're not to take his surname."

"What? Why not?!" she demanded.

"On the very likely happenstance that Prince Cecil should die in his prime, as most dark knights are fated to during wartime, you must appear untouched to have a chance to remarry."

It was awfully pragmatic of her, unnervingly so, but Rosa didn't want to even entertain the idea of Cecil dying. He was part of the elite forces of Baron and would likely be doing most of the operations from the sky, safely away from the chaos of battle. And should he lead a ground assault, he would have her.

"He won't. I'll keep him safe."

* * *

Rosa jogged towards the castle, past the market square and the few early birds who were preparing to open their shops. The sun was still hiding behind the horizon, but the thin coating of snow brought much needed light to the sleepy town. Her potion bag and quiver jiggled with each step, the clinking of ethers and her perfume bottle alerting her presence to the castle guards.

It was far too early to go practise archery in the forest where light wouldn't reach until the sun had climbed to its zenith, but her mother didn't know that. Rosa had decided to use her daily archery sessions as an excuse to go visit Cecil before heading to work at the infirmary. She knew her mother's curfew was meant to keep her and Cecil's interactions brief, but she wouldn't let the possibility of few nosy servants keep them apart.

Reaching the west tower, Rosa hid her archery equipment behind a statue on the ground floor and pulled the mage's hood to cover her hair. As she passed servants and soldiers, she saw a young servant girl - less than ten years old - struggling to carry a heavy tray upstairs. Hurrying to catch up with the girl before anything was dropped, Rosa called: "Excuse me, are you taking that to Prince Cecil?"

"Yes, miss." The girl curtsied, causing the silverware to dangerously wobble from the movement. "Missus Maria got called away to attend to her sick mum, so I'm responsible for His Highness' breakfast."

"How about I take it to him? I need to examine him, as it is, and watching you carry that fills me with dread. I'm surprised they couldn't get anyone older to do the good maid's task."

Relief crossed the little girl's features and she eagerly unloaded the burden to Rosa. "I'll open the door for you." She led her up the last set of stairs and kept glancing behind her, as if to make sure Rosa was following and not poisoning the prince's food. Knocking and announcing herself, the little servant unlocked the door and ushered Rosa in before closing it behind her.

"I see you decided to become my chambermaid after all."

Rosa couldn't help but return the silly grin as she set the tray down and saw Cecil, free of the bulky armour, towelling his damp hair. A bathtub filled with lukewarm water stood next to the hearth. Had she arrived a quarter hour earlier, she would've invaded his privacy - and given the servants something to talk about, no less. Thankfully Cecil had already dressed, sparing her from further embarrassment. The burning hearth cast a warm glow on his pale skin, the silver trimmings of his black tunic glinting with each flicker of flame.

Setting the towel aside, he made his way to Rosa and pushed her hood aside. "How you managed to get Maria to let you in eludes me."

"Oh, nothing a simple confuse spell couldn't fix", she quipped with a mischievous smirk.

The moment Cecil opened his arms in a silent invitation, Rosa found herself pressed against him, greedily enjoying the warmth she wasn't allowed to feel whenever he donned the heavy armour. She felt Cecil bury his nose in her hair and inhale the sweet scent of jasmine and rose she had applied on her way to the castle. Her eyelids grew heavy as his gloveless hands stroked her back in soothing circles. It reminded Rosa of all the times she hurt herself as a child and how Alain had cradled her in a protective embrace and comforted her.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me", Cecil mumbled in her ear when she leant heavily against him. Ignoring his gentle chastising, Rosa merely buried her face in the smooth skin of his neck, her lips barely grazing his pulse. Her eyes snapped open when her feet lost the sensation of solid ground beneath them. The pale knight carried her and set her down on a chair.

"I'm sorry. Guess I got too comfortable." Rosa smiled shyly and fingered the sling of her potion bag.

Adoration mellowing his quartzite eyes, the dark knight kissed her cheek before sitting down next to her. "I'll take it as a compliment. Some old soldiers claim it's the greatest sign of trust to willingly sleep in another's company."

Rosa watched as Cecil began to spoon the bowl of porridge, his motions a strange blend between militaristic preciseness and royal gracefulness. Pausing, he glanced at her his snowy brows quirked up in question. "Have you eaten anything yet?"

As if on cue, her stomach growled mournfully. "I, um… I will eat before I head to work. I didn't want to waste any time coming here."

The pale knight frowned and wiped his spoon on a napkin before offering it to her. "Eat." When she opened her mouth to protest, he cut her off. "That's a royal decree, by the way."

The porridge tasted of barley and rye, with a handful of blueberries and a sprinkle of exotic spices added for a richer flavour. Back when Alain was still alive and her family could afford servants and a personal chef, she had often eaten similar foods. These days she and her mother cooked their own meals like any commoner family and mostly kept to simple dishes with little variation in flavours.

"So, what made you come in such a hurry you couldn't even satisfy your most basic bodily needs?"

Rosa set the spoon down and pushed the bowl back to the knight, not wishing to eat all of his breakfast, especially when he would need it more than her. "Mother has set a curfew for me. I'm not allowed to linger here past dusk. The only way I can spend time with you in private is to come early."

Cecil seemed to immediately figure out her mother's agenda. "And what was your excuse to come here so early?"

"Archery practise. I usually go to the nearby forest where my practise grounds are, but these days it's too dark to go there both before and after work." She lowered her gaze and sighed before adding: "But I don't like lying, either."

A familiar look of contemplation crossed Cecil's features as he stared at the hearth, thinking of a solution to her dilemma. "We have archery grounds here in the castle. They're properly lit and indoors, and most likely unoccupied at this hour. You wouldn't be lying to your mother if we went there." A slow, sly grin stretched his lavender lips. "And to make things interesting, we could have an archery contest between the two of us."

Perking up immediately, Rosa crossed her arms and raised a brow challengingly. "Oh? I didn't realise dark knights learnt the way of the bow, as well."

"I'll let you witness it first-hand. How about this: if I win, you'll have to tell me the meaning behind this." He removed the devil-faced helmet from his armour stand. Upon closer inspection, Rosa noticed Cecil had tied the string of beads to hang from one of the many spikes of his helmet.

"And if I win?"

"I'll take you aboard the _Red Wyvern_. Today."

Rosa smirked. "Better alert your crew in advance."

* * *

"I'm beginning to wonder if you're using some kind of magic to cheat."

"Certainly not."

Cecil squinted at her suspiciously, but shrugged and took aim. Inspired by his accusation, Rosa grinned and hid her quiet chanting behind a palm under the pretence of yawning. To an untrained eye nothing seemed to have changed, but Rosa could see the subtle ripple of magic akin to hot air swirling right before the target board. Cecil released his arrow and watched in confusion as it curved upwards at the last second, landing on the outermost ring.

The dark knight quirked a brow accusingly at her. "How do you explain that?"

"I've not the foggiest idea what you're talking about, sir knight." She batted her eyelashes and smiled innocently. Snorting and shaking his head in good humour, Cecil stepped aside to allow Rosa have her turn.

With a gleeful smirk, Rosa drew her own nocked arrow and aimed it low before releasing. The arrow sailed through the air and nearly touched the stone floor, but curved upwards from the float spell and struck the bull's eye, sticking next to the other dozen arrows she had fired before.

"Show off."

While Cecil's archery skills weren't anything to sneeze at, he hadn't had nearly as many years of training with a bow as Rosa, least of all with moving- or inconvenient targets.

"You're most welcome to try and turn the tide if you wish to know the secret behind my token."

An impish grin stretched the pale man's lavender lips. "You'll regret those words."

Not perturbed in the slightest, believing her victory was as good as assured, Rosa released another arrow. Before it could find its mark, the target board was engulfed by murky flames that eroded it within seconds. Her mouth hung open when the arrow fell with a loud clatter on the stone floor where the wooden board had been.

Nonchalantly the dark knight sheathed his sword. "Looks like a draw to me. What do you think?"

A witty retort on her lips, Rosa turned to face him, but paused upon seeing clear liquid trailing down from his hairline. Dropping her bow and cupping his pale cheeks, she searched his face to see where the fluid was coming from. "You're hurt."

"Unfortunate side-effect", he mumbled and captured her hands between his, softly kissing her knuckles. "I've had much worse."

With an indignant huff, Rosa chanted a quick curative spell and cast it on the general affected area. "You forget that with me around you don't have to suffer."

A teasing, barely suppressed smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. "I don't know about that. You can be quite insufferable when you don't get your way."

Rosa pouted. "Watch it. That trait is the sole reason my mother didn't run to the king and request us to be kept apart."

Her heart fluttered in anticipation when Cecil stooped and cradled her in his arms. "Wouldn't have you any other way."

Like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle falling into place, their lips connected, pink and purple meshing together seamlessly. Rosa gingerly caressed his pale cheek, tracing and silently admiring its contour while Cecil stroked the length of her copper ponytail. Only when the need for air grew too great, did they reluctantly part and exchanged silly grins.

"We're going to need a chaperone, aren't we?" Despite the dilated pupils, the knight's gaze was soft with longing and his mouth was curved into a gentle smile. To Rosa Cecil had never been more handsome than he was at that exact moment.

Rubbing the tip of his nose with hers, she softly uttered. "Indeed."

* * *

In the end, Cecil agreed to take her aboard the _Red Wyvern_ and show her what Baron looked like from the sky. Hand in hand they stood on deck and watched as the ship sailed through the curtain of clouds, the deafening rumble of rotor blades drowning out the chatter of the red-clad crew. A great wind rose from the northern mountains and blew, and their hair, silvery white and golden, streamed out mingling in the air.

Once they were back on solid ground, Rosa led the pale knight to the edge of the town, far away from the hustle and bustle of townsfolk and told him the story behind the string of beads that hung from his helmet. And Cecil listened, serious and attentive.

"Although it has sentimental value to me and it helped me go on when my body felt like it was about to fail, I never thought it might've been important to you, as well. To think all this time I've been carrying a token of approval from Sir Alain."

Her slim fingers interlaced with his calloused ones that had been hardened by years of swordsmanship. "Approval of both of us. He placed his trust in my judgement the day he bought me the beads."

* * *

"The Eblanese know the lay of the land better than us and are masters at guerrilla warfare. It'll take more than brute strength to force them into submission." Kain leant against his lance, his hidden gaze focused on the stack of detailed maps laid on the table. A couple of paces behind him stood dragoons in green armour, waiting for his word to deploy.

"His Majesty is against unnecessary civilian casualties. We know the Eblanese have gathered their women and children within the castle, which means an air assault is out of the question." Cecil's soft voice resonated within the confinements of his helmet. Next to him stood Biggs and Wedge, two of his most trusted knights, bearing the carmine phoenix of the Red Wings.

"If we are to show them our might and that our nation is not to be trifled with, we have to storm the keep and capture their leader", the captain of the Army Corps argued. "We've allowed these brigands to harass the island townsfolk unchallenged for far too long."

"His Majesty doesn't want to conquer Eblan and force her beneath Baron's boot. We are merely to put an end to the border-feud."

"How do you propose we do that, Lord Captain?"

"We sever their supply lines. A hungry, demoralised soldier is more willing to accept diplomacy than a well-fed, zealous one. Their king is on his deathbed according to our spies, and his brother is far more reasonable and approachable. Peace is at hand as long as we all do our part accordingly."

Kain lifted his gaze from the maps, a small smile tugging at his lips when he noticed Rosa approaching the command post. She kept her distance as not to interrupt the men, but stayed within hearing range. Once plans were made, the men went to join their own forces and forward the orders.

"So, you are to go knock on the front door and deliver the ultimatum while the Dark Knight- and Navy Corps make sure their forces won't receive any supplies, I take it", she surmised.

Cecil lifted the hideous visor to reveal his determined grey-blue eyes. He had learnt of Rosa's dislike towards his helmet and made it a point to keep it open whenever in her company. "Essentially."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Rosa, it's still a battlefield. You're to stay behind with the other white mages."

Her hands clenched her wooden staff. "I know that. But I swore to stay by your side and keep you safe, remember?"

Kain's comforting hand fell to rest on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll have his back. Follow us if you wish, but stay behind the soldiers at a safe distance. You don't want to make us worry needlessly when we already have much else to think about."

"Very well." Closing her eyes, she chanted and cast a protect spell on her two knights. "Stay safe and don't do anything reckless."

Cecil lifted a hand to caress her cheek, a small smile on his purple-tinged lips. "We'll end this senseless war. Once we know peace once more, perhaps then…" He trailed off, his unspoken words hanging heavily in the air.

Understanding shining in her green eyes, Rosa squeezed his hand with hers before letting go and standing back. She watched as the red-clad knights led by a lone dark knight marched side by side the Dragoon Corps. This was where she wanted to be; on the battlefield, dressed in white robes that billowed in the wind, armed with a staff and her trusty bow. Close enough to run to the aid of her knights the moment she was required, and far away enough for Cecil's peace of mind.

She had found something worth protecting.

_-fin-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
> A/N: Dat's all folks. If someone's curious, this fic happens 4 years before FFIV begins. Cagnazzo won't kill and impersonate King Odin for another 1-3 years, so he's the genuine deal here. Rosa is 15, Cecil 16 and Kain 17. Sir Alain died when Rosa was 11.
> 
> Also, pretend that there's tiny inhabited islands between the continents of Eblan and Baron.


End file.
